The Threat of Time
by Profs.KrysCass
Summary: HarrySeverus, DracoGinny. SLASH. Harry, Draco and Ginny get sent back to the time when Severus was in his 7th year. summmary sucks, used plot but... Please read.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: We don't onw it, though we wish we did! i want Severus and Krys wants Harry.. are you sure we can't keep them okay... so we will keep them for a while... then give em back... darn.

The Threat of Time

Prologue:

Virginia Weasley the youngest and only girl of the Weasley clan drew up her sleeves and picked up her books. She knew that if she did not get to Snape's class on time that he would fail her for sure. Potions was her passion and she really needed to pass this test, if she did Snape would have no choice but to let her become his assistant. It still boggled her mind that he had even allowed her to take the test, after all, she was poor, and a Weasley. Not to mention a friend the sister of Harry Potter's best friend. Dumbledore must have had something to do with it.

Ginny sighed when she reached the corridor that led to the dungeons. A very large and rowdy crowd had gathered there. She really was going to be late if they did not move.

"What are you all standing around for?" she tried to yell and succeeded, only no one was paying attention to the short red head. She spotted her friend Colin Creevy.

"Hey? What's going on?" Colin's light brown eyes gleamed with excitement.

"It's Harry and Malfoy, Ginny, they're fighting again." He squealed and pushed himself into the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of his idol. Ginny gripped her books tighter; she never understood why she had to have such idiot friends.

A few feet away…

"Watch it Potter." Draco Malfoy's silver eyes gleamed.

"Malfoy I have taken enough crap from you." Harry Potter's body shook with anger.

"The mudblood looks upset, Potty, did I say something I was not supposed to?" Draco laughed, a few people in the crowd squirmed, Draco's laugh was scary.

"Don't you call her that you-" Ronald Weasley moved to take on Draco himself but Harry stopped him.

"No, let me do this. Don't worry you can have a go when I'm through." Reassured that Ron would be able to dish out some punishments later, he moved back to comfort his girlfriend.

"Harry no! It's not worth it! He's not worth it!" Hermione Granger tried to stop him. "I understand why you could not tell me. Its okay, lets just leave now before we all get into trouble."

"No Herm I have to do this, once and for all." He smiled confidently at Hermione before turning back to Draco.

"I, Harry James Potter challenge you to a duel, Draco Malfoy. A real duel." He said the shocking statement with such a calm voice that many thought he was not serous. How could he when no one had ever challenged anyone to a proper duel in centuries? It just wasn't done. Almost every time the participants ended up dead.

"I accept, my second is Blaise Zmbine." The boy stood up proud next to the Slytherin Prince.

"No seconds. I want no one else involved but us." Harry stared into Draco's eyes. Finally Draco singled Blaise to move back.

"This is between us."

"Whoever passes out or is knocked out first is the loser. Unless you want to fight till the death…"

"I will not die for you."

"Good."

"When?"

"Now."

"Fine."

The two teens closed the gap between them and stood face to face. The students gawking at the two failed to notice Prof. Snape and the headmaster approaching, neither did they notice the Wesley's youngest child pushing her way through.

Draco and Harry both spun on there heal. This would once and for all end their constant fighting. This was the one both needed to win. They each took ten steps away. As one the turned to each other. They ignored the screaming women.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd. There was no way she was going to miss the appointment because of some silly argument between Harry and Malfoy.

"Harry James Potter! What do you think you are doing?! Do you realize that you are ruining my chances! HARRY! LISTEN TO ME!" when she got not response from Harry she rounded on Malfoy.

"DRACO MALFOY!! Get the BLOODY HELL away from Harry! Now!" when the two continued to pace she reached for her wand.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

POOF!

Ronald Weasley searched frantically for his sister and best friend, Hermione and Loony Lovegood at his side, but to no avail. Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy were gone. Beside the sobbing trio Profs. Snape paled considerably and left the room followed by the Headmaster and McGonagall following. Colin Creevy said later that Snape seemed to be mumbling… "I could not help it… I had to…" over and over again.

TBC

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews make us work faster!! R/R!.


	2. chapter 1

The Threat of Time

Chapter 1

"Hey… do you know who they are, Prongs?"

"No… what about you Mooney?"

"I can't place them either… Worm tongue why don't you go tell McGonagall?"

"Sure thing." The sound of footsteps rushed off.

"Hey Prongs, does the black haired guy look familiar to you?"

Ginny stopped breathing… where was she? The last thing she could remember was trying to spell Malfoy and Harry into unconscious. They were in her way… oh no! The test! Snape's not going to let her be his assistant now!

"You know I see it too Mooney… he looks like Prongs? Is that what you see?"  Ginny felt her stomach sink in disperse, even though she had not heard the voice in two years she could tell who it was. Sirius Black.

"No… I don't see it at all. His nose is way to big and he looks too feminine. I don't look feminine." The voice, Prongs, ended with a huff.

The other two voices laughed.

"Well even thought you seem to think that the black haired guy looks nothing like you," cough, "the blond over here looks like that Malfoy guy who graduated a while back. You know the slime ball."

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. She did not want to show them that she was awake but they would find out anyway… maybe if she pretended that she had lost her memories that would not ask any questions. Please don't ask any questions. Ginny popped open her eyes and found she looking at the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Sirius's eyes.

"Hey! Look the girls awake. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  Sirius said his voice full of concern. Ginny shook her head slowly and tried to rise but found herself held back by two different bodies. Turning her head to the left she found Malfoy hand and head resting on her thigh and to her left Harry's head rested on the other shoulder. Noticing the direction of her gaze the three boys blushed and shuffled their feet uncomfortably. Sirius spoke for the group.

"Sorry when we found you those two were right next to each other but they seemed to be fighting so we moved them closer to you, on opposite sides. And both clamed down. We figured that you all knew each other and you would not mind. It was the only way we could think of to get them to stop fighting."  He finished slightly out of breath.

Ginny felt her cheeks and ears heat up. Harry she could understand, but Malfoy?  Why would he be calmed by her presence? It just was too weird to be real.

Finally really looking at the other two boys she felt a scream in her throat. It was Harry! Okay she knew it was not Harry but the resemblance was uncanny. Except for the eyes, the eyes that stared down at her were not the same bright green eyes that she had once thought she loved, no these eyes were hazel. Still very beautiful but not Harry's.

"Oh God… you are James Potter!" James stared down at Ginny in shock.

"And… and your Remus and Sirius!"

"Well yes… we are. How do you know are names?" Remus asked his light brown eyes bright with curiosity.

"Oh no! You're sooo…. So… young." Ginny finished the color gone from her cheeks.

The three boys stole glances at each other then looked back at Ginny.

"Well I am 17… James is 17 and little Remmy will be 17 in a few months." Sirius explained the ages. Ginny nodded dumbly and stared at the parent of her once crush.  He blushed under her close scrutiny.

"Could you tell us what your name is?" Remus asked.

"Virginia We… Schafer?" the three looked uncertain but went along with it.

"And their names?"

Ginny looked at Harry… well she could not say Harry Potter now could she?

"Harry Schafer. My cousin." She hoped she could tell Harry in time.

"And the other? He's not a Malfoy is he?" Sirius asked anger in his voice.

"Of course he… is not. Why would I be near a Malfoy?" she asked with a forced laugh.

"Then who is he? Another cousin?" this time it was James who asked.

"He's Draco… Wolf." She nodded her head. That sounded like Draco… a wolf.

"Really? Wolf huh… never heard of a wizard family with that name… or even with the surname Schafer. Are you wizards?" Sirius smiled brightly but it seemed to be an act.

"Why would they have robes on if they were Muggles, Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius glared and retorted.

"They could just like them." A bit childishly.

Ignoring them Ginny answered the question.

"Well of course. We are all wizards. Though Malfoy here is muggle born." She finished with a smirk that would really piss off Malfoy he has to be a Muggle born here. Poetic Justice, she thought. 

"Malfoy?! I thought you said his name was Wolf?" the three grabbed their wands at the ready.

Oopps.

"Oh… he is Wolf…. I mean…. I just…. You confused me…. I… " Ginny did not know what to do.

"I am Draco Malfoy and I am not a Muggle born. I am a pure blood. Who may I ask are you three? And where am I?" Draco apparently had been conscience for a good while because he stood with no swaying. He was much taller then James and Remus but Sirius was the same height a fact that annoyed him. He was used to being the tallest and looking down on people. Only Ron, her brother, beat him in height in school. Not even Professor Snape, though he was only an inch or so shorter then Draco. 

"You are a Malfoy?" James asked.

"Yes, I can see that you are a bright one. Who. Are. You?" he asked as if speaking to a child of a very low intelligence.

James face turned a violent shade of red, and then he paled considerably. His fist gripping his wand he stood in front of Draco.

"Why you useless, idiot who do you think you are to act as though you are above the rest of us?" James asked.

"I am a Malfoy. Who are you?" Draco asked again though his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"James Potter of Gryffindor," he said it with a high level of pride and as if he expected Draco to fall on his knees and beg forgiveness from him. Draco's mask of indifference lifted enough for anyone to see the surprise then revolution that showed in his eyes.

"Potter?" he spun on his heel and looked deep into Ginny's eyes asking her for the truth. She stared back unblinkingly. Yes, she mouthed the word.  He looked longer in her eyes then he noticed the other boy whose head had laid against Ginny's thigh. He reached into his robe, pulling out his wand.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Ginny yelled. Draco shrugged but advanced on Harry, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Revive" he whispered the spell.

Harry immediately shot up in the air. Once standing he doubled over and puked.

Ginny smacked Harry on the back, trying to help but Sirius saw this as a threat and griped her wrist in his hand. She tried to pull her hand back but he tightened his hold on her. She said in the calm voice just like her mother's that really showed a person that the Weasley temper was about to come out full throttle.

"Let go of me… please." She gritted out the last word still trying to be polite to Harry's Godfather.

Sirius smirked; he did not know the full extent of a Wesley's temper yet.

Ginny pulled back her left leg and kicked with all her mite at Sirius' groin, just as a punch went flying threw the air at his head. He fell with a grunt and rolled over to protect his groin form any other attacks for the red haired girl. Ginny looked up form the withering form on the ground to see the speechless expressions on his two friends and Harry's faces… Draco seemed to be indifferent but he did rub his fist.

"Wow… James… a girl did not fall at Siri's feet. What ever will he do?" instead of being angry the teen seemed to enjoy the fact that one of his best friends was one the floor. James looked about the same way. In fact he stuck out his hand for Ginny to shake.

"You are all right. We expect that most girls would just let him fondle them whenever he wanted to. I am personally glad to have met you." he smiled the same warm smile that Harry had.

"Well I sure as hell not. She kicks bloody hard for a girl." Sirius managed to stand.

Ginny raised her foot in a threat like pose at him, but she smiled to show him no harm done.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin I have just been informed of the three stowaways." Headmaster Dumbldor's eyes twinkled over half moon spectacles.

"Please return to your dormitories I would like to speak to them alone for now. Have a nice night boys."

"Goodnight, headmaster." The four chanted in unison, then headed off to Gryffindor tower. Dumbledor watched the four leave, peter had joined the group.

"Now… follow me please. This mite be more pleasant if we handled it in my office." He led the way to the gargoyle statue that guarded his office and whispered the password.

"This way please… watch you step. I would not want you to fall and break something important." He chuckled. The Harry and Ginny smiled, Draco was indifferent.

Once everyone was settled into to his or her chairs he peered at each of the teens.

"You," he looked at Ginny, " you said your name was Virginia Schafer? Was it?"

"Yes, headmaster." She replied meekly.

""And you two… your names were?" he looked Draco over first his eyes lingering on the white blond hair, then looked Harry over.

"Draco Malfoy, Sir."

"Harry… well Potter."

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Well potter." He smiled at Harry.

"Harry Schafer, sir, he is my cousin." Ginny supplied in a squeak.

"Indeed. Can you tell me why you where the Hogwarts uniforms yet I have no knowledge of you attending school here?" he smiled at the three, in his knowing smile.

"Well…. You see… we…ahhhh Harry?" Ginny turned to Harry hoping that he would know what to say.

"Er…. Ummm…" was all Harry could think to say, his mind still bungled from the spell Draco had used to revive him.

"We are from the future and do not think that it would be wise for you to ask to many questions." Draco supplied, shocking not only Dombldore but Harry and Ginny as well. He told the truth to a guy he supposedly thought was not qualified for his job.

"Well… I see. Then of course all you need to do is take these test to see what year you are in, I assume that you are still in school?" the three nodded. "Then here you go. After we have placed your year, we will re-sort you. Lemon drop?" he asked the trio.

"Re-sort? But I am a Gryffindor! I can't be re-sorted!" Harry said.

"I will only be in Slytherin." Draco said a board tone, as if someone had just asked him if he knew the sky was blue.

"I am a Gryffindor! No one in my family has been anything else!" Ginny said, her face red.

"Well that may be the case in the future but times change and you all will be re-sorted." His voice was final. The two of the three nodded reluctantly.

"I will be a Slytherin, sir." Draco said.

"We will see later. Now please place the tips of your wand to your left temples," they did," now sat Test," they did, "good... very good. Now place the wand tips on this please." He held out a piece of parchment. Red sparks flew from there wands.

He glanced at the paper.

"Good then the three of you will start the seventh year as soon as you have been sorted and introduced to the school. Which seeing as it is a Saturday will be Monday. You have miss about a week of school, but the only person I see who might have trouble is Ms. Schaffer. You just barley made it into the 7th." He smiled kindly at her.

"But she was only a sixth year and we haven't even had our first class!" Harry said.

TBC

A/N: thank you everyone who reviewed. They really do make us work faster! R/R?! Please!


	3. chapter 2

The Threat of Time

Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me! Me? Ravenclaw? Look lady, there's been a mistake. I belong in Slytherin. Try that hat thingy again." Draco reached for the sorting hat.

"Young man, the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes. Now please take your seat at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny Schaffer, you're next."

"This isn't over! I am NOT going to Ravenclaw. I refuse." Draco crossed his arms and stared defiantly at the teacher holding the sorting hat, called Ms. Ramsey.

"You WILL go to your chosen house. The decision is final. Now take a seat before I make you take a seat."

"Is that a threat? Ohhhhh, I'm sooo scared. How old are you? Like a hundred? Either you try again, or I'll call my father."

Ms. Ramsey remained calm. "You will feel better Mr. Wolf, if I let you try again?"

"It's a mistake. I have to be in Slytherin."

"Very well Mr. Wolf. If I let you try again you must take your seat at your chosen house. _Without_ a fuss. Do we have a deal?" Ms. Ramsey motioned for Draco to sit back down on the stool.

Draco slumped back down and the sorting hat was replaced upon his head.

"Welcome back my young friend

To the wrong house did I send?

The mistake you thought you'd found

Leaps around without a sound.

For I am here to say

That it's not with me your troubles lay

The truth is there for you to find

Hidden deep within your mind

Look to those you treasure dear

And in the right direction will they steer

You must learn to love and not to hate

Hurry now it's not to late

They are much closer than they seem

More important than you deem

In their eyes you will see

What sort of man you've come to be

Our story ends much to soon

Now go sit down you great bafoon"

The great hall burst into laughter. Even Ginny couldn't help giggling. Draco smiled nervously. He had never been treated like this in his entire life. He sat timidly on the stool as everyone laughed and pointed at him.

Ginny looked questionly at Draco. She had never seen him look so anxious. The smile faded from her face and she headed towards Draco.

"Ravenclaw isn't so bad. I had friends there back in the future. They weren't half bad." Ginny put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Draco shrugged off the offending hand. What does she think she's doing? "Don't bother Ginny. Mind your own fucking business."

Instead of being taken aback, Ginny felt even sorrier for the boy. He wasn't as tough as he thought he was. "I promise that when we get back I'll mind my own fucking business, but until then it's my fucking business too. I'm all you have right now. So you're just going to have to learn how to deal with me." God that felt good! She'd been waiting to tell Draco off for years. And now she had a good reasonable explanation to do so.

Draco looked at Ginny in awe. He knew the girl could kick ass, from her lovely display of it earlier, but he didn't know that she had a mouth too. Who knew? Shy little Ginny. He'd rarely even seen her at school, and when he did she was always rushing off to her next class.

He had to think of a good comeback. "Except for Harry."

"What?"

"Technically I have Harry too."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that _you're_ all I have, what about Harry? You want me all to yourself?"

"That's ridiculous! That's the most insane thing I've ever heard! Are you high Malfoy? Because if you thought even for a moment that my intentions included-"

Draco cut her off, "Calm down my little firecracker. Boy, it doesn't take much to set you off does it?"

Did he just call her his little firecracker? "Did you just call me you're little firecracker? I'm going to get you for this Malfoy. Just you wait. When you least expect it. I'm gonna-"

"Ginny Schafer, you're up. Time to be sorted into your house. And Mr. Wolf, we had a deal. Please take a seat at the Ravenclaw table."

Ginny suddenly noticed that the great hall was quiet again. The teachers must have gotten them to hush down. She took a seat.

"This is easy, Ravenclaw it is!"

"WHAT!?!?"

"Now if anything's absurd, it's putting _me _in Ravenclaw. I don't belong in Ravenclaw. I know what Ravenclaw material is, and it isn't me. I have to be in Gryfindor! Everyone in my family has been in Gryfindor! What will they say? No no no, I won't stand for this. They're counting on me. I'm the only girl! I'm the only girl!"

The hall looked in disbelief at the small screaming girl. What was this day coming too? Twice in one day people have contradicted the sorting hat. Usually people just sit down. These new kids were nuts.

"You too?" Asked Ms. Ramsey. "Very well, if you insist we can try again. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, give me that stupid hat! I'll put it on my own head thank you." Ginny grabbed the hat and put it forcefully onto her head.

"What is going on today?

You do not trust what I say?

Was it a thing I did or a thing I said

What made you have this silly dread?

I do not tell what is fake

I'm under oath for heaven's sake

You may be assured

Your fate is well secured

So now I will tell

You are doing very well

But something you may have missed

There's no reason to be pissed

Just look around, there just may be

A person there you love to see

Now listen close, I'll tell you this

Love is found in a single kiss

In this person you will find

A better you, more defined

That's quite enough I do believe

There's nothing more, you may leave"

The hall didn't find this one quite as funny, but they laughed and sniggered at her anyway. Why has she gone and done that? What was she expecting? She looked around sheepishly. She removed the sorting hat and handed it to the teacher.

As she made her way to the Ravenclaw table she could feel the eyes watching her. She is more intelligent than that. How could she let herself just burst like that? Especially in front of teachers! What was happening to her?

She slumped down next to Draco who slapped her playfully on the back. "That was great. Now everyone is staring at you instead of me."

She glared at him. "Shut up Malfoy."

"But we're in this together," he said mockingly.

"They're going to be staring at you in a minute after I give you a black eye." She shot back.

"Not if I get you first," he grinned and lightly touched his fist to her cheek in a slow motion enactment of punching her. Ginny grabbed his hand and went to bite it when-

"Harry Schafer, you're up." Harry walked gracefully up to the stool. He was pretty confident that he, Harry Potter, would certainly be sorted into Gryfindor. But he was in for a nasty surprise when the sorting hat yelled,

"A definite Slytherin!"

Harry was so horrified it left him speechless. He quickly glanced over to the Slytherin table. Most of the students sitting there seemed uninterested in Harry. Except this one person who was staring at him. Harry might have thought nothing of it. After all, he is hot. But something drew him to this person.

TBC    

A/N: please tells us what you think?? Reviews make us work faster!! Thanks to everyone!


	4. chapter 3

The Threat of Time

Chapter 3

"Harry? What are we going to do?" Ginny's Brown eyes pleaded to Harry for the answer.

"I don't know." He looked over to the Slytherin table. The boy was still staring at him. There was something oddly familiar about him. It was almost like…. Well he had never experienced it before; maybe it was a side effect of time travels this far back.

"Well we have got to do something! I can't be stuck here, we all can't. We'll screw everything up in the future." Ginny's voice sounded desperate.

"I don't know." Harry looked over to Draco. Ginny's eyes followed. He was surrounded by a group of Ravenclaw girls. One of the bolder of the group reached out and ran her hand through his magically gelled hair. Draco looked comically taken back, but before he could react the hand that had ran it's figures through his hair was snatched back and held by the stronger hand of one Ginny Weasley. Her face was red with furry. She ripped the other girls off that sat next to Draco. The girl smirked.

"He isn't yours… is she Draco?" the girl purred. She was much like Pansy, though her being in Ravenclaw must mean that she has more intelligent than Pansy.

Draco was still to shock to say anything he just dumbly shook his head no. The girl smiled in triumph.

"See, he wanted my attentions and he is not yours." she made to sit next to Draco but…

"Jamie, watch out!" one of the other girls screeched in fear.

Ginny pulled out her wand paying no attention to the teachers coming her way, she practically grinned as she spoke the spell.

Jamie and half of the school waited to see what Ginny had done but nothing was different. Jamie, thinking that something would be wrong with her voice let out a nervous word.

"Hello?" her voice was normal. Thinking that the spell had not worked but still wary of the grinning Ginny she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You really should- Oh god!" She screeched as her hand and arm turned a deep and violent red. She snatched her hand away form Draco. Ginny smiled broadly. It had worked.

"Good job, Virginia! We knew you had it in you!" Sirius Black screamed. Remuns and James laughing too much to comment. Harry stared at James and his friends, momentarily forgetting Ginny.

"Any time that you touch him the part of you that did will turn a different color." She turned and headed out of the Great hall. "Don't worry it stays only a week or so." The girl Jamie screeched with all her furry. Ms. Spencer told Ginny that she should expect to have a detention tomorrow. Ginny smiled said she understood and left. The rest of the hall burst into uncontrollable laughter as the angry girl Jamie smacked Draco across the check and her other hand turned Purple. Draco sniggered and left the screaming girl in search of Ginny.

Harry was left once again with the entire school looking at him to see if he would do anything outrageous. He simply walked over to the Slytherin table, some of the Hufflepuffs gasped as he sat on the bench, next to but not too close to the boy who had been staring at him with such an intense look in his eyes. The face betrayed no emotion, at least none that Harry could see. The boy distracted Harry out of his thoughts. Why had Ginny done that? When he turned to Harry and asked for the salt.

"Er…. Salt… yes, um here you go." Harry said. The boy nodded his head and continued to stare at Harry. Harry could feel the blush and knew it must be as bad as Ron's when he was forced into that horrible dress robe back in their fourth year. He would have smiled at the memory but the boy had leaned closer to Harry, his black hair swinging about his face. Something was very familiar about that hair and that hooked nose and the black eyes and the… pale skin…he looked to good… maybe the time here would not be so bad after all…

"Who are you?" he blurted out. The boy sat straight and looked as if he was about to speak when…

"Hey Snivellus… you all right there?" James potter said. He was now directly behind the boy. Harry paled at the implication of the name.

"Snape!" he gasped and jumped to his feet.

Severus Snape, Potions master and the dreaded Potions Teacher at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, or at least he was in Harry's time turned away form his enemy Harry's dad and glanced suspiciously at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

OH god … he thought that Snape was good looking…. Oh god… Harry felt as though he were about to hyperventilate. He thought that the man who hated him and whose life plan was to make him suffer was hot. Oh god… life fucken sucked he thought just before he surrenders to the darkness.

Draco and Ginny not knowing about the commotion in the Great hall between Harry and the past kept walking. They would find the dormitories eventually. Ginny had run off not wanting to have to deal with Draco and then found herself at the Gryffindor portrait the Fat lady asking her what she wanted. Ginny had stared at the portrait. Why was she not in Gryffindor?

"Stare all you like young lady I will not let you in with out the password." The Fat lady smirked. Ginny yelled in frustration.

She had no idea why the sorting hat had done this to her… she had no idea why she had reacted the way she did in the Great hall. All she knew was that she had to get back to the right time, in one piece. Ginny kicked at the solid stonewall. Immediately she realized what a bad idea that was. Tears of pain welled up in her eyes.

"You know, We… Ginny you really should not kick poor unsuspecting walls." Draco just had to be here to witness her making a fool of herself.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." She hissed, more out of pain then anger.

"I think we have some things to talk about, don't you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Ginny gritted her teeth and replied that he could just leave and go somewhere else, though not in those words.

Draco tisked at her. "What would your mother say at such talk?" he asked. Ginny's blush brightened, if that were possible and the muttered that it was none of his business.

"Why I thought that until we are back in our time that we are each others business." He smirked. "Now are you going to tell me what spurred that show of Jealousy in the great hall." Ginny sputtered. Jealous? No way!

"I merely think that we should not fraternize with the locals. It could disrupt the future so much that we may never be born." Ginny was proud of her self, even though she really did believe that they should be careful that was not what sparked her into the famous Weasley temper. What did she…. Well she was not sure. She would have to think about that later.

"Oh really? Well silly me I thought it was Jealousy. I guess not though." He smirked and took a step closer. Ginny backed into the wall. He took another step closer. He reached out his hand and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. A dangerous look was in his eyes when he leaned into Ginny, she held her breath waiting, for what she did not know and closed her eyes. Draco chuckled, the sound forcing Ginny's eyes to open. His face was lit by a seemingly genuine smile.

"Come on… lets go find our new dorms." He turned away leavening Ginny with the image of his smile burned into her head.

Now they walked neither knowing exactly where the dorms were. Even though Ginny had had friends in Ravenclaw, few though there had been, she had never been to their dorms. For some reason Ravenclaws were a suspicious lot.

"It has to be here somewhere." She muttered her hand running along the stonewall.

"Well, you're the one with all the Ravenclaw friends." Draco grumbled. He was very tired of walking around the damn school; all he wanted to do was find a warm bed and sleep.

"Well if you would have just asked that portrait that was so taken with you instead of insulted her we would already be in bed." A few corridors down Draco and Ginny had run into a portrait who thought that Draco was hot and well Draco had taken offense either at being checked out by a portrait or Ginny's laughter, but he had said a few choice words at the flirting portrait and she had run off crying. Draco really had a nasty tongue when he wanted to use it.

"Indeed." He said, only slightly blushing.

Ginny laughed. For a moment the two starred at each other.

"Ginny I-"

"Hey you're the two new kids from Ravenclaw right?" a tall and very skinny black haired boy asked.

"Yes." Ginny answered slowly.

"You two put on quite a show in the Great Hall. Ravenclaw is a lot more fun then many seem to think. I'm the Ravenclaw prefect by the way." He smiled at Ginny in a flirting manner.

"Could you help us then?" she asked batting her eye lashes.

"Slut." Draco mumbled.

Ignoring the blond she asked the prefect in a soft voice how to get to the Dorm.

He smiled. "Follow me."

The three headed to another tower, where a large rounded portrait of a man huddled over a rather large stack of books was.

"Sir Campbell?" the man whose bright blue eyes shone through wire glasses looked up upon hearing his name.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Silver Lake." Sir Campbell swung open the door with an "Oh yes." Then returned to his books. The prefect smiled.

"My name is Ben Wolf by the way. If either of you have any questions you can ask me." He tuned on his heel and headed off to a pretty blond girl who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's just like Gryffindor. Only Blue and Black." She said.

Draco glanced around a bored expression in his face.

"It's not like Slytherin." Was all he said before walking off to where his dorm was located. When he reached the dorm that had Draco Malfoy written on it he found to his delight a note on top of a large trunk.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Inside the trunk is everything that you will need for the school year. All of your books and school robes along with some other clothes that will be made to fit you once you have worn them. As for the Herblogy and Potions and for any extra classes that you may take, the school will provide you with those materials as soon as you have decided which classes you wish to take.

Sincerely,

**_Albus Dumbledor_**

**.**

Draco searched through the trunk and found to his dismay that everything in the trunk was colored wither a robin blue or kaki. God he hated to where light colors, they made his pale skin look even paler. He snorted when he noticed the muggle lemon drops. Changing into the robin blue boxers he snuggled into his warm bed. Tomorrow he would deal with everything.

Ginny found a similar package. She fell asleep as soon as her red head hit the pillow.

Harry on the other hand was lead unconscious into the Hospital wing Severus Snape, Slytherin Prefect, performing the spell. Severus stayed the night with Harry.

TBC 

A/N: okay well what did you think? tell us what you want form the story we will be glad to here what you want. okay umm... we will not have anther chapter till this friday. We appreciate all of your reviews and hope for more… R/R!? please! Thank you.


	5. chapter 4

The Threat of Time

Chapter 4

"Ummm, Harry?...Harry are you awake?"

Harry groaned in his sleep, "Go away Aunt Petunia, or I'll turn you into something."

"Harry. Ummm, the nurse said that nothing's wrong with you. So you can leave."

Harry made no movement to show that he was awake. Severus sat back down on the chair positioned by the bed. He had sat in that chair all night. Waiting for the boy to regain consciousness. He wanted to make sure the boy was okay. He felt protective of him somehow. He couldn't explain it. It was like an instinct. It felt so right to be with him. He had never felt as at ease with someone as he did last night.

He just sat there, watching the boy breath in and out. It's strange how something so simple, can be so comforting. He stared at the boy. Studying every curve of his face. His chin. His mouth, oh god his mouth. His mouth was slightly open. Every time the boy breathed out his lips would form a small circle.

Severus bit his bottom lip. Pushing the disgusting thoughts from his dirty mind. His nose. He had such a small nose. It was sort of cute. Though he would never admit it. His sleeping eyes. He wondered what he dreamed about. A woman perhaps? One with long slender legs and full pouty lips. Well that woman wasn't here now was she? No, he was here. HE was here. Not even his good for nothing friends were here. Oh they stopped by once last night. They wanted to know how long he'd be out, and then they left. Practically hanging on each other. How disgusting.

His eyes wandered to his forehead. His hair lay disheveled over his it. He reached out his hand and lightly moved his hair to the side. He had such soft hair. Like an owl's feathers. And it was as black as his own. Which made him smile. He loved his black hair. It wasn't dyed like some peoples. Posers, he thought. Not this one though. We're the same you and I. We don't follow the crowd.

He noticed that his forehead was paler than the rest of his skin. He must always keep it covered. But why? Then he saw it. A very vivid scar. It looked like a lightening bolt. How did he get such a scar? It's so pronounced. It's as though he got it recently. But he knew better. He wasn't a straight A student for nothing. That scar was given to him long ago. Many many years ago. Probably when he was a baby. Now if he could just get a closer look he might be able to tell what sort of spell was used on him.

He put his knee on the edge of the bed and leaned in closer.

"I've never seen anything like this." He ran his hand over the scar. This is amazing. Only a very powerful spell could have caused such a scar. Just look at the depth, and the way it healed. It didn't even scab over. It could easily bleed. But by judging how long ago the scar was given to him, how did he survive such a spell? I'll have to do some research on it. Perhaps I've made a mistake, he thought to himself.

He traced the scar with his index finger. Harry's hand shot up and grabbed the offending hand by the wrist. Severus gasped with shock. He tried to pull away but that only made Harry tighten his grip. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Good, everyone was still asleep. And the amazing thing was, so was Harry.

Or at least he seemed to be, but he started to pull on Severus' wrist, forcing him closer. Severus started to panic, what do I do? He didn't want to wake the sleeping boy and allow him to find them in this awkward position. Severus was halfway on the bed. His knee was on the edge of the bed, dangerously close to Harry's chest. While the free hand tried to support himself on the bedpost to keep from falling onto the boy. Harry groaned and rolled over bringing Severus' wrist with him. Severus lost his balance and fell forward. He landed on top of Harry. He closed his eyes and braced himself for Harry to wake up and start screaming.

After a few moments had past and there was no screaming, Severus opened his eyes. Harry was taking long, deep breaths. Sleeping. Severus let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he'd do if Harry had found them like this. He freaked out just from discovering his name. Did Harry know who he was? Perhaps he's heard of him.

Severus suddenly realized that Harry had loosened his grip on his wrist. He pulled him arm forward and his wrist came free. Thank god. Now to get out. He carefully rolled off Harry onto the bed. This is too easy. He looked at Harry's sleeping form. He felt comforted by it. All of his problems no longer existed.

Somehow, it seemed as though everything would be fine. The world had righted itself in a single moment No more worries, just him and Harry. He wanted to hold onto this feeling. To sink into it and never find a way out. But he knew better. Harry didn't like him that way. The harsh reality hit him, and he made to get out of the bed.

A lot of good that did. Harry's entire arm flung itself across Severus' body. It tightened around his waist and Harry pulled himself closer. Closer....soon

Harry had himself pressed against Severus, his arm still firmly around his waist.

Crap! Severus thought. And yet, not crap. He was still contemplating the situation when he feel asleep. A deep, comforting sleep.

"Ron! Oh, god Ron where are you?" Hermione ran frantically in search of her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him all day. And with people disappearing left and right, who knew where he might be.

Ever since Harry, Draco, and Ginny vanished, so have other people. Just one morning you would wake up and they'd be gone. The entire school had gone into complete chaos. Dumbledor kept going away on meetings and none of the teachers would say what was going on. This made the students very upset. Especially the ones who were losing family members and friends.

Hermione was particularly disgruntled by what was going on because she couldn't figure out what was causing all the mysterious disappearances. She had a theory that somehow the three were sent to an alternate universe and were either purposefully, or accidentally, alternating the course of the future. But she deemed in irrational. If that were the case, wouldn't the ministry be able to do something about it?

Hermione reached a locked classroom and banged on the door, "Ron! Are you in there?! Ron answer me!" She reached for her wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohamora!" She shouted, but it didn't work. She threw her wand down in frustration. She couldn't perform spells anymore. Even the most simple of spells weren't working.

"What's happening to me!" She feel to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "Ron I need you. Please come back."

Ron came running down the hall. He slipped and went sliding past Hermione.

"Hermione! Where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hermione went running after him. "Where have I been?! Where have I been?! I've been looking for you! Where were you looking? In the sky?" She walked up to him and looked down at him. He had come to a stop and lay flat against the floor. He gave her a funny look.

"I thought I'd lost you." Ron looked up at her knowingly.

And with that Hermione flung herself on him and began kissing his face. "I'm not going to lose you again. I don't care about classes, I'm not leaving your side. Do you understand me?"

Ron replied between kisses. "I....understand....I....love.....you.....Hermione."

"Oh Ron, I love you too." She buried her face in his chest and started to sob. "I love you so much."

Ron stroked her hair. "I'm not leaving you. Do you hear me? I'm not going anywhere. I can't survive without you Hermione. And I mean that quite literally."

He smiled at her. "Do you remember that plant thingy that we got caught in our first year?"

Hermione looked up and smiled through her tears, "Devil's Snare," she said remembering.

"Yeah that. If it weren't for you that thing would have eaten me alive. I owe my life to you Hermione." He put both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

"Besides," he said, "you're the best damned kisser in this school."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, but you could use a little work."

Ron pretended to be taken aback. "Well I guess I'll just have to practice then."

And started to kiss her.

TBC


	6. chapter 5

A/N: hello. thought i would tell you guys that i am going home this sunday and the updates will take a longer time, hopefully i can get the other author to put the chapters up untill i am all situated. anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed. there is some Draco/Ginny and Harry/Sev in here, hope you enjoy. on to the story...

The Threat of Time

Chapter 5  
  
Draco Malfoy never knew what hit him. He had been calmly walking about his dorm room. He had no roommates, strangely enough. When something had smacked him about the head. He turned ready for a fight his wand arm pointed, he had found nothing. Hesitantly he moved forward, maybe his attacker was hiding? Searching through every possible place he found nothing.  
  
**It must be my imagination** he thought. Though he had a nagging suspicion that it was not. Sighing he continued to get ready for breakfast and his first day. Doumbledor had asked him in another letter to be at his office just after breakfast. He assumed that the other two received the same messages.  
  
He looked at the blue and black color and longed for the Slytherin green and silver. What would his relatives think? As far as Draco knew he was one of the first Malfoy's ever to be out of Slytherin.  
  
He felt the same thing as before hit him, only this time it was on his lower back.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" he asked no one. He really did not expect answer.  
  
"That's what I would like to know! What the hell have you been throwing at me?!" screeched a very angry red head. She stormed into the room and smack Draco about the head.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing to me?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny smirked and smack him again.  
  
"Bloody hell. Why did your mother not drown you at birth?" Draco had barley said the whole sentence when he felt a foot collide with his manhood. He bent over, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't you ever even say the word mother to me! Now I want to tell me what the bloody hell you have been throwing at me!" Ginny pushed back Draco's head so that he was forced to look into her eyes.  
  
"I... have... not... done... a bloody... thing to... you." he gasped out. He felt as if he would never be able to have children.  
  
"Well someone bloody well did." Ginny said. For some strange reason she believed Draco. Why she could not tell you.  
  
"Same... thing happened... to me." He said, shakily he regained his footing. Clutching his privets he turned slightly away from Ginny. Ginny grinned when she noticed the action.  
  
"It's not funny." Draco said, feeling himself start to smile.  
  
"Yes it is!" Ginny said before fits of giggles over came her.  
  
Draco stared at the red head an expression of wonder on his usually emotionless face, someone was laughing at him and he had not maimed them. Wow.Harry potter was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He felt a very good and warm body pressed up against him. He snuggled closer, trying to go back into the land of the sleepers. He never wanted to leave this warm bed next to this warm body.  
  
His eyes popped open, warm body next to him? What the hell? He leaned his head over to the body next to him. Long raven locks had fallen out of a ponytail that reached the middle of the persons back. Pale skin peeked from in between the hair. The figure moved slightly and Harry found out immediately that he was male. The evidence was pressed against his said. The boy moan. Harry felt himself responding. He reached over to see the boys face, pushing the hair aside he found long black eye lashes touching the boys cheek and a hooked nose.  
  
"a hooked nose... black hair... pale skin?" Harry voice asked allowed hoping beyond hope that he.. oh shit he did. He fell out the bed, Severus' eyes shot open. Harry sat on the cold stone floor, his body clad in the hospital wings pajamas. The two stared at each other both afraid that the other would speak. Though for very different reasons. Severus just did not want to deal with the questions about why he was in bed with a boy he had just met. Harry on the other hand did not want to hear the silky voice that he knew would come out of the young almost professor.  
  
"I ahh... well I should go." Snape broke the silence. He really should go he had to get ready for potions, Professor Dagwood wanted him to teach the first years today. He stood straighten his robes before leaving.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch said that you are free to leave when ever you wish." Severus turned to leave but when he reached the door way he said quietly.  
  
"this did not happen." Then left in a billowing of dark robes. Though it was less impressive in the school robes it still made for a dramatic exit.  
  
Harry watched from his position on the floor. He had reacted way to eagerly to Snape's body. What was happening to him. He stood to find his clothes. Changing he practically ran from the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey yelling for him to come back as she saw his retreating back.  
  
He felt relief wash over him as he head to the dorms. On his way he encountered many strange looks, must be because I'm new, he thought. Half way to the dorm he felt something hit his lower back. He spun around realizing belatedly that he did not have his wand on him. Pomfrey must have token it.  
  
He saw several students, though none looked suspicions. He kept walking. He felt it again on the back of his head.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he turned around ready to knock anyone out with his fist but all he found was several more students giving him suspicious looks. Still searching behind him he never saw the red head or blond approach. The red head called out his name, but he was so into looking for his attacker that he did not seem to notice. He was staring at a fifth or sixth year boy, the guy kept giving him funny looks.  
  
The blond noticing this said. "He is not very bright is he?"  
  
The red head glared at him. she tapped him on the shoulder and he let out a very unmanly scream. Draco burst into uncontrollable laughter, Ginny smiled. Harry could feel his cheeks heat with embarrassment.  
  
"don't do that." He said.  
  
"sorry Harry, but well it was the only way I could think to get your attention with out screaming your name. What were you looking for?" Harry immediately turned to the boy who had been staring at him. The boy once assured that Harry had been looking at him, walked up to the trio. He reached out his hand and said.  
  
"hi. I was wondering... well if you are not busy this Saturday. Maybe you would like to hang out with me or something?" the boy flushed.  
  
Harry stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"Why... why would you ask me that?"  
  
"I well... oh man are you straight?" the boys started to retreat.  
  
"Yes! I mean no... I am gay... it's just who did you know?" the boy smiled.  
  
"Lucky guess? So do you want to?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.  
  
"He has Slytherin duties and classes to catch up in. he has no time to socialize." Severus Snape said to the boy before giving Harry the death glare that he was so used to. "I except you to meet me in the Slytherin common room after classes today to discuss your Slytherin duties." He nodded at Ginny and Draco, completely ignored the boy and continued to walk. All four watched him leave, though all had very different opinions about the guy.  
  
"Man, that bloody git. So... wait you are in Slytherin?" the boy seemed to visibly shrink back.  
  
Harry was about to deny the outrageous statement when he realized that he was in Slytherin.  
  
"yes. Is that a problem?" the boy moved further away.  
  
All he said before he hightailed it out of their presents was "I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Well the saint Harry potter... the Gryffindor golden boy has finally got a taste of real life." Ginny and Harry glared at the blond.  
  
"shut up Malfoy." They said in unison.  
  
"all right... don't get your knickers in a bunch. We have to meet with Dumbledor today before classes start. I am hungry so lets go to the Great hall." Not giving either a chance to say if they were hungry or not he headed off. Once in the hall Draco strutted over to his usual spot, forgetting that he was now a Ravenclaw. He sat and asked the person next to him to pass the syrup. They stared at him.  
  
"Rude asshole." He hissed through clenched teeth. The occupants continued to stare.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"you don't belong here, Ravenclaw. Leave." A particularly large Slytherin said. Draco's mouth hung open, oh god it was true. Slowly he stood and left the hall.  
  
Ginny laughed silently at him, Harry was quite loud. Soon the entire school was watching the two of them, they were seated next to each other on the Gryffindor table. Harry was on the receiving end of quite a few glares.  
  
"Mr. and Ms. Schaffer I assume the two of you will return to the proper seats?" McGonagall said, her lips pursed in disapproval. Harry and Ginny stared at each other then burst into laughter, they followed Draco out.  
  
The three headed to Dumbledor's office. he opened the door with a flourish.  
  
"Lemon Pop?" the three shook their heads, he shrugged and popped one in his mouth.  
  
"More for me." He blue eyes twinkled, "so I called you here today, because I want to know why you are here." he smiled.  
  
The three shared a look and voted Harry to be the speaker.  
  
"we are from the future. We all ready know about the dire consequences of us being here, and that we must be careful not to mess with anything." Harry said this in a bored tone of voice.  
  
Dumbledor eyes lost their twinkle.  
  
"you... all right I do not want to know anything else but how did you get here."  
  
Harry spoke for the group again. "Malfoy and I were engaged in a fight, and Ginny tried to stop us. Other then that I cannot think of how we got here. Can you?" he turned to the others. The nodded their heads no.  
  
"All right then, do either of you have any powerful enemies who would want to send you away?"

"Was the spell successful?" a tall man, asked another.  
  
"Well... almost." The other man croaked, he was very frightened of the tall man.  
  
"What do you mean, almost?" the tall man hissed, pointing his wand at the other man.  
  
"Well, we think he was sent back in time... as you wanted. But we don't know when." The other man saw the dangerous glint in the tall man's eyes.  
  
"Find him." He hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"We will. There is also one other problem." The other man said hesitantly.  
  
"Indeed. There always is. Well?"  
  
"We sent Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley along with him." The other man gulped at the rage shown through the tall man's body.  
  
"Weasley... Author Wesley's daughter? She is of no consequence. But Draco... you will be punished for that dearly." The tall man advance on the other man. He raised his wand and called out.  
  
"Crucio!" the other man shrieks in agony as the spell his body in intense waves.  
  
"Nooooo.... Pleeeeeease stop..." he begged for the pain to stop, the tall man laughed with delight at the other man's pain.  
  
"Stop? Why should I stop? You are being punished. You have lost me a very valuable person." The tall man cackled with laughter at the man who now withered and whimpered in agony.  
  
The other man always made the tall man feel better.  
  
TBC

A/N: please give us some feed back we love to hear from the readers. thank you.


	7. chapter 6

A/N sorry this is the third time i have changed this chapter...

The Threat of Time

Chapter 6

Snape gripped his head firmly in his hands attempting to ease the pain. He stumbled forward and bumped into his desk. It rattled and bottles went clashing to the floor. He clenched his head tighter.

"Aarrggg!" he screamed in agony. What was happening to him? He fell to his knees and shook his head violently. This only made the high pitched ringing even worse. There were other sounds, ones that swarmed around him. Then touching, someone was touching him. He removed his hands and flung them in the direction he assumed the attacker was. He felt nothing, but something was still touching him.

"Get away!" he hissed, and made an effort to move backwards.

Whatever was touching him wasn't touching him now. He tried to see what who was there. Or what was there. He couldn't see anything. His eyes had gone blurry. Everything meshed together. It was as though he were going in and out of a dream. He reached for his wand and removed it from his pocket. He heard a shrilly gasp as he pointed his wand straight in front of him. He winced and put his hand to his temple, but stood his ground. He started to mumble a spell but something flung into his back. He spun around wide-eyed. Nothing. Then he began to drift. Back and forth, in a soothing motion. He relaxed. The pain subsided. He sighed with relief and allowed himself to sink to the floor. He lightly closed his eyes.

"Professor?" A frightened looking child looked down at Snape. He didn't dare get any closer.

"Professor?" his voice was shaky. "Uhhh, are...." he swallowed hard and stood up straight in attempt to give himself courage.

"Are you alright?" Snape opened his eyes. The boy was wearing Hufflepuff robes and clutched a thick book to his chest. The spine read, "Beginning Potions" in deep red letters. He shot up and looked around him. The boy fell backwards with shock. Snape stood and helped the boy to his feet. He looked at his horrified class. They all stared at him wide eyed. He took a step towards them and they gasped. He stopped, confused.

"You!" he growled at a shivering boy in the front row who nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Yes...yes sir?" he managed to squeak his blue eyes starting to teat up.

"What's going on around here? What's the matter with everyone?" He glared at his class, who in turn shrank into their seats. The shivering boy looked at Professor Snape questioningly.

"What?" Snape snapped. The boy twitched, "Na. nothing."

"Then what the hell is going on!?" He slammed his hand firmly on the boy's desk. It shook and the class cowered deeper into their seats.

"I....uhhh....you...you."

"I uh. I uh. I what?!" Snape was growing impatient. He couldn't take much more of this, or he was more then likely going to burst. "What are you talking about." A level of menace in his voice usually reserved for the children naïve enough to cross him.

"You don't remember?" he breathed.

"It'll be fifty points from Hufflepuff if you don't explain yourself." He rubbed his forehead and shook his head with disgust. These kids drove him crazy.

"You had a spasm." A braver kid in the back spoke up. Snape glided to where he was sitting and stopped abruptly in front of his desk.

"Explain." You could tell that the boy was scared, but he took a deep breath and looked Snape in the eyes,

"Okay, so here's what happened. You were writing the assignment on the board, when all of a sudden you grab your head. It looked like you were in pain or something, because then you were all like aaarrggg, or something. Then Tasha went up to see if you okay. But you told her to get away." Snape shot a look at Tasha and she blushed furiously.

"I'll get to you later." He said "Go on," he motioned for the boy to continue.

"So then you pulled out your wand and everyone was like ahhh. And you started to do something but then you looked around some more. You dropped your wand and started to like twitching. And that's when you fell." The boy looked at Snape awaiting his reaction. Snape thought for a moment. He could faintly recall...Wait! There was something! He had to get to Dumbledor, it was urgent. He knew where Harry was!

"Class dismissed!" he barked at the children before running out of the room. The children stared dumbly at each other then quickly scampered out of the room. If Professor Snape was going to let them get out of the quiz he had just assigned, it was fine with them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sire! Sire! Great news! We may have found Harry Potter!" Wormtail danced around with glee.

"Is that so? Well it seems that we will be paying our friend a little visit." His thin mouth curved into a wicked smile. "Very soon. Very soon."

Wormtail glanced happily at his master. Harry Potter had been found!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This isn't going to work."

"Ahhh ye of little faith. Trust me, it will work."

"This is all nonsense, it isn't practical. There are other ways..."

"What ways?"

"I could try..."

"We've been through this. You aren't trying anything anymore. It's wasting time. Try to look at this logically. What if you don't get your powers back in time? We have to try something. We may be to late. Just go with me on this."

"My powers WILL come back. I'm just in a funk."

"I don't have any doubt that your powers will come back sweetie. But right now, my best friend is God knows where, and we have to help him. Think of all the times he's helped us." Hermione looked stubbornly at her feet. She hated it when he was right. She couldn't sit around all day trying to do something that just wasn't working. And besides, this MIGHT work. Not what she would prefer, but she didn't have any better ideas.

"What does the book say to do next?" Ron looked at her.

"Oh, ummm, you're supposed to pour the foam over the crystal ball." She looked at the crystal ball with disgust. She hated divination. It was all nonsense. "Then wait till it dissolves..."

"Then?"

"Then peer on in." She said with sarcasm. Ron shook his head, but chose to ignore her. Divination wasn't exactly his favorite subject either. But he was doing some reading...he really was! And discovered that there was a way to spy, on a particular person's whereabouts. No matter where they are. He hoped this was true. He had to find Harry.

"Ron pay attention! I think it's ready!" Ron looked into the crystal ball. "Oh..Ye...great, ball. Errr, show us Harry Potter?"

"No no. You're doing it wrong. Move over." Hermione sighed and began the incantation.

_"We come to you to ask you this_

_ There is a person we sorely miss._

_ We wish to find where he might be_

_ To look inside so we may see._

_ All we need is a little peek_

_ Harry Potter is whom we seek."_

"Bloody Hell, that was neat."

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I didn't know you could do that. You sounded so far away."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look! I see something!"

The crystal ball filled with a swarm of dark purples. The colors moved faster and faster and the ball began to spin on its stand.

"It's possessed!"

"Shhhhhhh!"

The ball was rising into the air! It changed to a bright yellow before...it began moving towards them.

"Ahhhh, it's after me!"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione reached for the crystal ball. It glided perfectly into her hands. "See. There's nothing to be afraid of." Ron scowled. But moved towards the crystal ball anyways. By that time the color had changed to an off-white, and the spinning had slowed. Then they saw....'

TBC

A/N Tell us what you think...


	8. chapter 7

****

**_A/N so I think I have a bit on all the couples in the story. And this is a bit longer then usual. Tell us what you think._**

**_we have a contest for you all, the person who reviews at number 50 will get a chapter dedicated to them, meaning anything that they want us to write we will, within reason. the chapter may or may not become apart of the plot, but it will be on whatever couple in the story you want. so review us and get a chapter. if this goes well we might do it again. thank you._**

**__**

The Treat of Time 

Chapter 7

"Master, do you think this is wise?" a hooded black figure asked. Slits of red glared at the figure, wand rising.

"Do you think it wise to question me, boy?" hissed the owner of the red eyes; he strode over to the figure.

"Maser! I am deeply sorry. I thought, I thought that perhaps it would be better to send someone else to kill the boy. Someone who would not be expected." The figure dropped to his knees awaiting his punishment from the dark lord. Closing his eyes he waited. Nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal his smirking master.

"Right. Right that plan has work for us before against many Potters. They're a trusting lot, eh?" the Dark lord leaned forward his horrible snake like face only inches away from the figure on his knees. The figure tried his best not to cringe.

"Who do you think we should send? Hmmmm… or perhaps you meant that I should send you, no?" the figure nodded his head hopeful to have such an important mission on his hands. The dark lord never trusted him with important missions; he had only just joined the rank of Death Eaters.

"Tsk. Tsk. You could not handle that, boy." The dark lord reached out a long, scaly hand and caressed the boy's cheek. The boy tried his best to act like he enjoyed the treatment, he knew that's why the dark lord wanted him as a Death Eater, and it was not for his brains.

"No I think that I will send my dear follower Lucius." The dark Lord turned suddenly to his left.

"Malfoy!" he barked. "I want you to go back and deal with Potter. I want him here and alive. Got it?" Malfoy nodded his head in fully understanding.

""Yes, Master." Quietly he left the room. The dark lord watched him for a few moments lost in his own thoughts. Then strode out of the room. Before he reached the door he called to the boy still kneeling on his knees.

"Be in my chambers in an hour," he turned slightly a leering smile on his face, "Bring the new boy to." Then he left.

The boy slowly stood. When he had joined he thought that he would be in a position of power, but no the Dark Lord choose to make him just a play thing and messenger. The boy shuddered at the thoughts of what awaited him in the master's chambers, at least this time he would not be alone in the ordeal. Hopefully the new boy would know enough not to show disgust, anger yes but not disgust.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

****

Harry Potter walked through the corridors. He hadn't been able to sleep in the Slytherin dorms. Not only was he worried about the pain that seemingly both himself, Draco and Ginny had, but also the dorms were just to… Slytherin. Why the hat had put him there even though he had proven time and time again that he was a Gryffindor, Harry had no idea. Bloody hat. Turning a sharp corner and passing through a door pretending to be a wall he tried to think of a reason behind the pains. He could think of none, besides a student playing a trick on the new kids. Somehow he really didn't think that's who was behind it.

Sighing he turned another corner not really paying attention to where he was going. Thoughts of the meeting he had with Snape earlier after class pushed themselves to his attention. Just thinking about it made him blush.

**Flashback**

He really didn't want to do this. Snape was a bastard at the best of times, but when for some reason, that completely escaped Harry, he was annoyed with him... well lets just say he would rather face a thousand death eaters.

"You're late." Harry jumped at the softly spoken words.

"Sorry sir." He said before he could catch himself. Snape did not comment but merely raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Harry chose not to comment.

"All right then. As a Slytherin you are expected to respect your fellow housemates. You are to not associate with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. They are beneath us. Ravenclaws are good for homework help and the occasional meeting, but no more. If you are caught associating with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs then you will be punished." With that Snape turned and started to leave. Harry watch dumbfounded.

"Wait!" he called out. Snape stopped and turned an expectant expression on his pale face.

"Yes?" he asked when Harry merely stared at him, his mouth open and eyes wide. For some reason he didn't want Snape to leave. Snape smirked at him and walked closer. He leaned in, his hot breathe on Harry's neck.

"What do you want?" he asked seductively. Harry controlled the shudder that almost pasted though his body. He could not however keep the moan from escaping his throat. Snape smirked, bit at Harry's lower lip. Harry felt his body respond, with what little reason he had left he quickly pulled away and ran out the Slytherin Common Room.

**End Flashback**

Harry suppressed another shudder just at the thought of what almost happened and at what did happen. How could he be attracted to Snape? He was his greasy Potions master, the guy who had made his school years a living hell. There was no way that he could be attracted to the younger version of the man. Harry clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He was not attracted to Professor Snape or his younger self. He couldn't be. Speaking of which, the object of his thoughts was coming towards him.

"What are you doing? Is it not passed your bed time?" he sneered. Harry felt a lump the size of his fist form in his throat. What he wanted to do more then anything was kiss the sneer off Snape's lips.

**Oh God get rid of those thoughts!** His mind screamed at him even though his body was all ready leaning into Snape.

**"What are you doing?** **Stop!** His mind tried to tell him but he was far-gone to care. Snape looked at him in confusion before Harry's lips touched his own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What the hell is that!"?

"What does it look like?"

"But is that… you know Snape?" Ronald Weasley asked his girlfriend's eyes wide with fear.

"It… your right it does look like Snape, but only-" Hermione was cut off angrily by Ron.

"Only he has our best friend's lips on him! Do you think that is where Harry and Ginny are? In the dungeon with Malfoy and Snape! I bet their torturing them! We've got to get-"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Hermione screeched, forgetting her earlier thought. "First of all does it look like Harry is fighting it?" Ron looked back into the crystal ball. "No it does not. In fact it looks as if Harry is the one doing the kissing. Do they look like they're in a dungeon?" Ron shook his head no.

"Right then, why don't we look for Ginny, hhmmm?" she turned back to the ball.

"Thank you for all of you're help

Now that we have seen this poor whelp

We wish to see just one more

To ease our hearts that are sore

One more person you are assighned

Ginny Weasly we wish to find"

"Not as good as the first." Ron said Hermione glared at him a moment before turning her eyes back to the ball.

"There she is… she looks mad." Ron said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny stalked out of her dorm room, too angry to care what time it was. Man those girls are idiots. Just her luck that she had to be stuck in a room with the most self-centered girls in the world. The only thing that kept them from being clichés was that fact that they were very intelligent. It was a very strange combination.

She shook her head in wonder. How could they think that she was interested in Draco? Ginny had been minding her own business, actually reading to find any curses that would have caused the pains that she, Harry and Draco had felt when Jamie Sunders had walked into the room. She was still colored, only today it was a sickly shade of green. Jamie smirked, and angrily pulled out her wand. Not using it she only waved it around threateningly.

"You will stay away from Draco, he's mine." She smiled in satisfaction. Ginny smirked back.

"First of all, shut the fuck up. Second of all, I could care less if you want to fuck Draco. He means nothing to me. Thirdly, who says that he's yours?" Jamie's smile faded, in its place slide a frown that made her look positively ugly.

"Listen you little slut, Draco is mine. Or he will be, when I want him to be." Jamie walked closer to the red head, she leaned in. "Are you jealous?" she asked in a whisper.

Now there is one thing that everyone should know. When a Wesley's temper is about to be unleashed it's not a very good thing to ask that Weasley if he or she is A. angry, B. upset or C. jealous. They do not react very well to that, in fact it is very much a bad thing. Ginny's temper reached new heights for her.

Only Ginny's red face showed her anger, the rest of her was dead calm. She even smiled a sweet smile. Jamie thinking that she had won and not knowing any Wealseys turned to her bed, obviously about to start on her homework. Ginny had no need to think, she pulled out her wand and was about to cast yet another spell on the girl when she felt something hit her back. Dismissing the pain as the thing that she had felt earlier she tried to cast the spell but before she could utter the words she felt the thing again. She spun on her heals to find a pretty green eyed girl smirking at her.

"Best you not lie or cast any hexes." The girl said before she turned to leave, shiny long black hair swinging from side to side. Ginny stared at her retreating back. Who was that girl? Did she do something? Shaking the thought out of her head she turned back to her prey, to find her gone.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed. The girl had left and left with the thought that she, Virginia Weasley was jealous of the attention that Draco Malfoy was giving someone. Ginny snorted. Yeah right.

Rounding a corner she came face to face with the man that her supposed jealousy had spurred. The blond was sitting with his back against the wall, his head in his hands. Ginny wondered whether to make her presence known or not. Deciding for the later she tried to leave as quietly and quickly as possible with out Draco's knowledge of her. Too late.

"Weasley." The blond didn't even lift his head. Ginny was yet again at a cross road, did she just leave or go to Draco.

"Weasley come here." Draco commanded, Ginny felt the strangest urge to do what he asked. Fortunately her Weasley spirit of independence ruled out.

"Why don't _you_ come _here_?" she asked, though not exactly what she wanted, but she guessed that her subconscious knew best.

"No." Draco said finally lifting his head to look at her. Ginny went to him.

Dropping to her knees beside him she put her hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" her voice was a whisper filled with concern. Draco looked up tears in his eyes.

"I… I think." He turned his face into his arm. Ginny filled with panic at what could be the cause to make the Slytherin Prince cry leaned in to brush his cheek.

"What happened? You can tell me." She said. Draco's body was racked with sobs. She placed her hand on his back making soothing motions.

"I…" he tried to speak, his voice shacking.

"Come on what's wrong?" she asked. Suddenly his head shot up and he barked with laughter. Ginny sat in a stunned silence before her temper got the better of her and she reached to hit Draco. He caught her wrist just before it hit his face.

The laughter was gone, the infamous Malfoy smirk in its place.

"No, no little girl you don't hit your betters." He said. Ginny hit him with her other hand, not quiet as hard as it would have been but good enough for the moment. He reached out and caught her other wrist, a storm grew in his silver eyes. He pulled her closer, so close that Ginny though that if he weren't so mad he might kiss her.

"Don't mess with me little Weslette." He hissed before he leaned in to kiss her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What the Hell is going on? Have they all gone MAD?" Ron bellowed as he watched his little and only sister being kissed by the Wesley's worst enemy, excluding HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED.

"Honestly." Hermione huffed. "It's not like they're shagging!"

"Look at the way he's pawing at her! Is his hand raising up her THIGH!" Hermione looked and sure enough Malfoy's hand was inching slowly up Ginny's thigh.

"Yes, it looks that way." She said enjoying the look of horror on her boyfriend's face.

TBC 

**__**

**__**

**_A/N remeber to review us!_**


	9. chapter 8

A/N okay guys we only need 50 reviews and the 50th will have a whole chapter on what the reviewers wants to see… we will email the winner. If for some reason you would like to review but do not want us to write whatever you want then say so in the review and we will move on to the next person. Thank you…. We hope you like this chapter….

The Treat of Time

Chapter 8         

Ginny shot back with surprise and stared into the boy's face. Draco's face curled into a seductive smile.

"What's the matter Weasley? Scared?" Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. Scared? Of Malfoy? The boy who had to bully everyone else in order to feel like he was worth something? Oh no no no no no. That was impossible. There was no way. And she'd be damned if she allowed him to think such a thing.

 So with that she grasped the boy's head between her hands and kissed him forcefully. Draco moaned and pulled her closer. He could feel her heart beat in rhythm with his own. He slid his hand to the small of her back and began to move over her, sliding his body over hers. He let her gently fall to the floor.

Ginny shuddered as she felt his weight settle over her. Why was she letting him do this? It felt....it felt...oh god!

All reason fled Ginny's mind. She didn't even notice as her hand sought its way through Draco's shirt and rested of his chest.

"Nynnnnnnn!" Draco let out a high pitched groan.

"What? What's the matter?" Ginny breathed. Their lips no longer touching.

"It's just...your hand..."

"Oh!" Ginny squealed, "Sorry." She began to remove her hand from his chest. But Draco stopped her.

"No, don't. I like it."

Ginny looked up at him, "Then why..."

Draco cut her off with his finger. He smiled down at her wickedly. "You're hands are freezing."

"Well maybe that's your fault." She threw back playfully.

"Oh aye." He breathed his face so close that their noses touched. "It is."

Ginny swallowed hard. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

Draco burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Ginny stared at him wide-eyed. What the hell was so funny? She felt her temper rising. She smacked his face away from hers with her free hand.

"Hey now," he said, pretending to look hurt. "That wasn't very nice." He grabbed the offending hand away from his face and pinned it above her head. And, removing the one from his chest did the same to the other. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ginny began to squirm violently beneath him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He said with a grin.

"Let me up! Get off you asshole!"

Draco tisked at her, "Such an angry person. I take the blame for that as well. I'll just have to remedy that."

Ginny made one last effort to push him off. She couldn't move him. He was to strong. She looked at him horrified. What was he going to do? He wasn't talking about...he couldn't possibly mean...she searched his face looking for some sort of clue to what he was thinking. His face remained emotionless.

Ginny began to panic. What was she going to do? It wasn't supposed to happen like this! And definitely not with Draco. No, definitely not with Draco. Right? She didn't want Draco....did she?

She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. She wasn't going to let him do this.

She suddenly felt his hand start at her chest and move slowly down her torso. Oh god! She was too late! What was she going to do? She had to think of something and fast. His hand was already playing around her thigh.

"Why did you move my hand?" She asked quickly, "I thought you liked it?" She hoped that she could convince him to give her hand back. Then she would at least have something to defend herself with. She was completely defenseless.

"I do, very much so. But I couldn't possibly let you keep it. With that tempter of yours, I had no choice." He stared sorrowfully down at her. "It's your fault you know, this would be more enjoyable for you if you hadn't slapped me. I wouldn't have had to take it away."

"You don't have to take it away." She tried her best to sound as sweet as she could. "Please, I need...I need to ummmm...feel, you."

Draco laughed, "It's amazing, how easily you can make me laugh." His hand closed around her thigh. Ginny closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was coming. He squeezed.

Ginny jerked. He squeezed again. He was tickling her!

"What are you doing?!?" She hissed, trying to hide the laughter in her throat.

"Just doing what I said I'd do." He continued to tickle her thigh.

"How...is...this?" She managed through gritted teeth. She refused to give him the satisfaction. She would NOT laugh.

"You're being really difficult Ginny. Don't make me take this to the next level. I don't want to have to do that." He transferred his hand to her side and teased her. Ginny arched and opened her mouth in a silent scream. "Ticklish are we?" He teased her side again.

Ginny clenched her jaw and held her breath. But she could feel the giggle playing at the top of her throat. She...must....have...willpower. Think, think of anything. Think about homework. She had a foot and a half potions report due the next day. Potions! She HAD to complete this report. What would the teachers say? Oh, no, she'd never become Snape's assistant. This was just great. Here she was, being pinned to the floor, when she should be off finishing her report. That report is going to take all night. I have to get out of here. But how? Should I just laugh and get it over with. NO! She couldn't do that. No matter what she would never admit defeat to a Malfoy!

Draco found her stubbornness fascinating. He had never met a person he couldn't crack. And he wasn't about to let her beat him. She must have a weakness. Everyone has a weakness. For heaven's sakes even I have a weakness, he thought. Though he would carry that secret to his grave. He would make her laugh if it took all night. She's going to keal any moment now. Her body is all tense.

He looked at her face. She immediately closed her eyes. Draco giggled with delight. No one had ever given him so much pleasure.

"You're a stubborn wench. You wait. I'll get you yet."

Oh for the love of god! She didn't know if she could take much more of this. She was dying, literally. It was taking all the strength she possessed to keep herself from bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

His hand was moving again. Had he given up? Was he going to let her go? Ha! I knew it, she thought. He can't get me!

Fat chance, Draco's hand found her arm pit.

And almost instantly Ginny let out a squeal. "Aha! So I see. I should have known." Draco kept tickling her. He could feel her body beneath him getting more and more tense. She was going to crack!

"Nyhhhhhh" Ginny whined. Fine! She thought at last, but he was going to pay! By my death he will pay!

With that she let go and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

##

Snape was the first to pull away from their kiss. He leaned back and stared at Harry. Harry didn't move, he was well aware at what he had just done. He didn't want to face it. Not now, not ever. He wanted to finish, if there were ever a time he wished that he had his invisibility cloak, it was now. But he had to do something, because Snape was making to movement to leave. He had to think quickly.

"This is not what you think." He began.

"And what do I think?"

"You must think that I'm attracted to you or something. Well news flash, I'm not okay."

"Could've fooled me."

"Hey, give a person a break. You remind me of my old boyfriend back home."

"Is that so? Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sorry to hear what?"

"Look, if you don't like me just say so and spare me."

Harry looked around trying to think of a good reply. He DIDN'T like him. But he couldn't just tell him that the reason he didn't like him was because he's his potions teacher in the future and takes joy in making him miserable. Though he would very much enjoy telling him that. To see the look on his face...well with his luck, he wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Okay, I don't like you."

"Oh," Snape looked away, his jaw clenched.

"I'm really sorry. It's not you, it's me. Really YOU haven't done anything. Not yet anyway."

Snape composed himself and stood up straight. "Like I care. Please, you think you're the first person to ever turn me down? Give me a break." And with that he spun around on his heel and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Harry called, though he wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it.

Snape stopped dead. He slowly turned around and looked quizzically at Harry. "Yes? What do you want?"

"It's nothing, I just...."

"You just what? Wanted to throw it in my face some more before I left? Fine go, tell me how hideous I am and how you despise me. Go on." Snape's face looked cold. The same cold look that he always gave him. This was the professor he knew. But something still drew him to the boy.

"That's ridiculous. I don't want to do that. And quite frankly, anyone who says that you're hideous is completely out of their mind." As soon as he said it he automatically regretted it. "I mean, you're not THAT bad. But, you...not my type?"

Snape rested his chin on his hand. "Is there anything else?"

"I don't want to leave this on a bad note. God knows what consequences I'll have in store for me when I get home."

"So what do you suggest? I can't think of anything that would make me like you more at the moment." He sighed heavily and looked at his watch, appearing to be bored.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything. As long as we don't walk away from this you hating my guts."

Snape thought for a moment. Yeah, there was something he wanted, but he knew that he couldn't have it. But he DID say anything. And it's not like he could make his relationship with the boy any worse. He'd already fallen asleep in his arms, kissed him, and the boy didn't even like it. Or so he thought. HE was the one who kissed him just moments ago. Wait. Why did he care if things were ended on a bad note? Did he care about him? Was disliking him a show. Perhaps James...YES! That had to be it! James was threatening him!

Well, I could seemingly MAKE him kiss me. That way James couldn't get upset with Harry. It didn't matter if James was upset with him. He already was. And Snape was furious with James. James lived to make his life a living hell. That's why he didn't want him to have Harry. He didn't want him to be happy.

"Yes there's something I want, but you have to agree to give it to me before knowing what it is. Do we have a deal?" Snape's voice was unwavering. So Harry knew that this couldn't be compromised. What choice did he have?

He took a deep breath, worried about what it was that Snape wanted. "Yeah, I agree."

**##**

"Is there something you don't understand about the things have just come out of my mouth?" The man's voice was terrifying. Anyone within hearing distance of the man was trembling with fear. He was mad. No one could mistake that. Someone was going to pay. And no one wanted it to be them. They were all silent.

"You have let my boy escape! How did he get away? Can anyone tell me how a young boy like that has escaped a great being like me?" The man searched the faces of his death eaters. Every last one of them was holding their breath. Just waiting to be the one to take the punishment. Everyone knew what he was capable of. He was very powerful, and used his powers for evil. But of course, everyone knows that. He is known throughout the wizarding world as being the most feared wizard to have ever lived. And you didn't want to make someone with that kind of reputation angry.

"Someone else will have to take his place tonight. And it's not going to be a pleasant night. Oh no. That boy doesn't know what he's missing. I can induce pain yes. But I can also give pleasure." A few people in the crowd shuddered at the thought. "Is there something you'd like to say?" He hollered. Silence. "That's what I thought. Now the boy will be found. And when he is, there will be serious consequences to pay. No one escapes me and lives to tell the tale."

"Well someone did." Wormtail came rushing in with a look of excitement on his face.

"What was that? I know that you didn't just say that." The man walked effortlessly over to the panting Wormtail. He slid his long fingernails over his face, pressing lightly. "Now tell me, was there something you wanted to say?" His voice was soft, daring.

"Master, that's not what I meant. It's just...well Malfoy has reported sir. He wasn't very pleased at all. He has found Harry Potter and his friends. And he's a little more than upset that...that his son is there." Wormtail shivered under the gaze, and watched the man's hand as it moved along his face.

"Do I look like I care about him and his family issues? Malfoy's boy is no longer of use to me. You be sure to tell him that. Maybe that will shed some light on the subject. Either he does the job without complaint, or tells him to get his long-haired ass back here. I have other uses for him..."

 The man was deep in thought, when Wormtail brought him back to the present. "So what do you want me to tell him master?"

He removed his hand from the squirming face. He turned around and glided to his chair. He gracefully sat down, his fingertips pressed together. "You tell him, that I'm waiting, and I'm growing impatient. He had three days to finish the job. Tell him that his son may be spared, as long he can keep a firm hand on him. The rest are mine. And Harry Potter is to be alive. I want him to suffer what I have suffered. He must feel the pain I have felt." The man curled his fingers together with the exception of his index finger. "I will have my vengeance. Harry Potter will be no more."

**##**

"Ron! Get up! The ball is off now. I made it stop. Ron, you're over dramatizing! It's not the end of the world. Besides, the last I saw he was tickling her. He seems completely harmless." Hermione shook her boyfriend violently. Who was seemingly passed out on the floor?

"What has gotten into you Hermione? We hate Malfoy remember? Or have you forgotten all the horrible things he's done to us?" Ron said, though he still lay motionless with his eyes closed.

"Ron, people change. What sort of people would we be if we didn't give him the benefit of the doubt? Besides, we aren't there right now. So we have to trust that someone will look out for her. And he seems to be doing a good job....She looks happy Ron."

"She's not happy!" Ron shot up, hitting Hermione in the nose.

"Owww! Watch it you bastard!" She yelped and grabbed her nose.

"Sorry...But Hermione she's not herself." He whined, "That's not my baby sister! She would never like someone like Malfoy. Now as her brother I'm not going to like anyone she dates, but Malfoy? That's just absurd. Any one but Malfoy would be better."

"Do you hear what you're saying? You sound like an idiot. You aren't thinking Ron." Hermione rubbed her nose and shot her boyfriend a dirty look.

"I _am_ thinking! You're the one who's lost their mind!" Ron shook his hands in fury.

"And I suppose you're best friend has lost his mind as well?"

"Damn right he has. He's got to know that it's Snape! Or maybe he doesn't! Maybe they have him brain washed! That's it! They're all brain washed!" Ron smiled with satisfaction. That made sense. That's why everyone was acting so strange. They really weren't themselves. "We have to get them back here. I can't allow my sister and my best friend kissing...kissing those jerks!!!"

"And how do you suppose we do that? Just fly to where ever the hell they are and bring them back! Think Ron! There's nothing we can do. It seems that they have been sent back in time. And if that's the case, the ministry will deal with it. We'll have our friends back. It's just a matter of time."

Ron huffed, but didn't say anything. He didn't feel like arguing with her. How was he going to argue with the smartest person in the school? Sometimes it wasn't the best thing to have a smart girlfriend. They can make you feel really stupid.

"Ron?" Hermione looked worriedly at her boyfriend.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright."

"I don't think so Hermione." He shot her a look.

She moved towards him, "Everything is going to be fine. We just have to suck it up for a while. You'll see, everything will work out in the end." She sat in his lap and held both of his hands with hers.

God he hoped she was right.

**##**

Harry walked as if in a trance. Trying to forget about what had just happened. Instead he concentrated on his steps. Click click click. He stopped walking. Click click click. Someone else was there. Could it be Snape? Please don't let it be Snape, he thought.

He spun around quickly. He saw nothing. "Who's there?" He said into the seemingly empty hallway. There was no response. The clicking had stopped. Harry felt comfortable enough to keep walking. It was probably just his imagination. He was being paranoid. How could he not be?

He reached the staircase. He stopped to wait for the right steps to come. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Oh god! Snape. He shuddered and closed his eyes. "Please just let it be my imagination. Please just let it be my imagination." He said aloud.

"This isn't you're imagination."

Harry jumped and opened his eyes, and just in time to see a boy throw and invisibility cloak from his body. James! "It's you! What are you doing here?" Harry looked around suspiciously, expecting to see his posse.

"Don't bother, they aren't here."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question, but after what I saw I'd rather not."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Wh...what did you see? You don't mean..."

"You better watch you're back Potter. Snivellus is a sneaky son of a bitch. I would end things with him NOW. Before you're really in over you're head." James glared hard at Harry. Obviously disapproving of what he saw.

"You saw me?" Harry shrank back.

"Damn right I saw you."

"Shit! This isn't happening." Harry put his hand to his temple. "Are you going to tell anyone?" Harry asked desperately.

"Tell anyone? Are you nuts? I'd rather stick my head in a blender."

Harry sighed with relief.

"But you'd better not see him again. I'm watching you Potter." And with that disappeared under his cloak.

Goddamn! His father was Draco's twin! Harry knew a bully when he saw one. And James was a grade A bully. What was he doing up anyway? Spying on him? Harry stared at the empty corridors, half expecting his father to reappear. But maybe he's just trying to protect me, he reasoned. Snape isn't someone to be trusted. And James knows more about him than I do, he thought to himself. Perhaps there's more to Snape than meets the eye. Well, James didn't have anything to worry about. Because Harry had every intention of avoiding Snape the rest of the time he was here. And he hoped that wasn't going to be much longer.

TBC


	10. chapter 9

A/N still waiting for the 50th. So we hope that you like this. Be sure to review, on to the story…

The Treat of Time

Chapter 9

So what? His Father's 17 year old self was a prat. His best friend's little sister seemed to be hanging on his school enemy. He was stuck in the past. So what if he found the 17 year old version of his hated Potions Master to be extremely sexy? So what if said person now has complete control over him?  So What! Harry Potter kicked the wall. So far the day was just not going as well as it should. First off every corner he turned some nameless face glared at him, all because he was Slytherin.

He knew people didn't trust Slytherins, but God damn it! He was NOT going to maim anyone who looked at him nicely! Secondly the man that he was supposed to hate was the only person in his new house; he shuddered at the thought that would even speak civilly to him if at all. Earlier that morning… No he would not think of earlier that morning. Harry shook his head trying to make the images of the young Snape vanish. He would not think about that.

Flashback

Harry walked through the dim hallway deep in the Slytherins dorms. If only he could remember which door was the bathroom, there were no markers to indicate which was. Just as the frustration he felt at not finding the bathroom started to turn into anger he heard two voices off to his left.

"I don't know what you want me to do." A small voiced chocked out, strangely the voice was familiar.

"I want you to find him, of course." A deep smooth voice replied.

"Master… I don't know what to do anymore. The guy will not even speak to me, let alone help me." The small voice said.

"Find a way, if you can not you will pay the consequences." A loud popping noise filled the air followed by the sound of rushed footsteps.

"God I hate being down here." A voice, the small one, whispered.

Harry decided to follow the voice, something familiar was nagging at him. If only he could see the guy's face. Taking a cautious step toward the voice, Harry waited for something... what? He did not know.

"Nasty Gryffindor. They really should stay out of our business." Harry jumped at the voice. Spinning around he came face to face with a very beautiful Slytherin girl. Her green eyes blazed with an unknown emotion, the corner of her mouth lifted into a temptress smile.

"What?" Could she know that he was supposed to be a Gryffindor? Her smile widened, she reached into her pocket. Harry thinking of an attack griped his wand tighter. The girl pulled out a chocolate frog; she happily watched the chocolate leap into the air.

"Do you want one?" she asked. "I have more." Harry shook his head.

"Anyway, there was a Gryffindor over there. I don't know what the hell he was doing but they really should stay away from us Slytherins, it could be dangerous for them." She waved a little then sped off into the dark hall. He stood for a moment trying to find out who the girl was. The pressure in his blatter started to build. He really needed to find that bathroom.

 Turning to his left he opened the first door he could reach hoping against hope that it was a bathroom. He was in luck. Reliving himself he sighed a sigh of content. He really needed to find a bathroom closer to the dorms. Maybe he could ask Malfoy. Just the thought of asking that ferret for help turned his stomach, but he would have to ask someone…

"What are you doing here?" Harry whirled around at the question. Severus Snape stood glaring down at him. Harry gawked at him, his mind slowly coming to realize that Snape was very almost nude. A black towel was wrapped around slim narrow hips, black hair peeked out just where Severus'…. Ahhhh think about something else, he commended his wayward mind. Hermione! What if Severus just lowered the towel? Mrs. Weasley! Dumbledore! He screamed the names in his head picturing the people in his head. It seemed to work. When he thought he could open his eyes without worrying that he would embarrass himself to much he did, only to find the object of his lust smirking at him in the most sexual way.

"I. er.. Had to go to the bathroom." He said lamely.

"Indeed. Right then, since you are here, and obviously awake, should I tell remind you of your promise?" Severus seemed to glow with anticipation. Harry felt hesitant and regretted his rash promise.

"Sure."

"You shall do whatever I say." A mysterious glint showed though his black eyes. Harry felt petrified, whatever he wanted?

"But… I can't do whatever you want. I mean."

"Surly you remember what you agreed to yesterday?" Severus asked. "Then I do not see the problem."

"The problem? You can't see anything wrong with what you want to do?"

"Well with the spell I could not ask you to do anything that would harm you are anyone else." He said it as if everyone should know that, Harry relieved, smiled.

"Sure then, cast the spell." He closed his eyes, but nothing happened. Severus eyed him with disbelief.

"You'll do it?"

Harry shrugged. "I gave you my word. Why wouldn't I?"

"I… all right then." Straitening his spine Severus spoke the words that would bind the two.

#End Flashback#

Motioning for Ginny and Draco to come with him Harry left the hall entrance. He must tell them what had happened with Snape. They, being pure bloods that had been raised with wizards, would know what the spell that Snape had cast on him was; at least he hoped that they would. Ginny came first, her face flushed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voiced filled with sisterly concern.

"I wanted to ask both you and Draco a question." Looking toward the entrance he did not see the blond.

"Where is he?" Ginny spun on her heal, in a full Weasley anger.

"Oh… I told him he had to come." She mumbled before stepping into the hall. What she saw made her anger intensify; hexing the two boys she rushed over to Draco.

"Why did you do that?!" asked an angry blond.

# A few minutes before #

Ginny smiled across the table.

"Do you think that we should find Harry?" Draco grimaced at the thought, just when he thought he was making progress with the red head she had to bring up Potter.

"Why? He's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle himself." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Draco, we have to find him, he could be in trouble." Ginny stood to leave.

"Whatever." Draco turned his attention back to his eggs. Ginny glared at the blond, he could be such a prat sometimes.

"Ginny." She stopped; she loved the way he called her name. Tuning slowly she faced the boy her heart racing.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Part of her wanted to run into his arms, another wanted to run to the nearest door.

"Sure." She made a show of walking as slowly as she could, Draco smiled up at her, or what Ginny had learned was his smile. He reached to pull her head down. Ginny saw a smirk just before he pulled her into a bruising kiss. When he pulled back she smiled at him.

"The golden boy is here." With that Draco turned back to his food. Ginny was suddenly reminded of her brother Ron, the both of them could eat. Smiling she turned toward the entrance. Sure enough Harry stood staring at her, he motioned with his hands for her and Draco to follow then left the hall. Ginny reached out toward Draco.

"Draco, Harry wants to talk to us for some reason. Come on." Not expecting him to ignore her she started to walk out of the hall, following after the raven haired boy. Draco stared at his fork. He really did not want to follow after the boy who lived, but the thought of Potter alone with Ginny, well it bothered him. Standing to follow he headed out the same way Ginny had left. Before he could reach the door he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice sneered in his ear.

"Stay away from the Shaffer's if you know what's good for you." Draco turned with excruciating slowness.  Standing behind him in a semi-circle was none other then the golden boys of Hogwarts, James and Sirius, the two sneered down at him. Draco not liking to be looked down upon rose to his full height.

"We decided to give you a little slack, Malfoy, cause you're a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin, but we won't for long."  James took a step closer, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why, exactly should I listen to you?" James looked toward Sirius. The two looked dumbfounded. Sirius spoke for the pair.

"You should because it would be a benefit to your health, that's why." He seemed pleased with his answer. A Malfoy, even one who in is not in league with the rest of the family, does not like to be threaten. Only the most idiotic people would ever threaten a Malfoy willingly. Whipping out his wand his mask of indifference hid his seething rage.

"You dare to threaten me?" he sneered at the pair; before he could hex the two he heard form a distance Ginny's voice ringing through the hall. Bloody Hell what does she thinks she is doing? He was going to take care of the spoiled pair once and for all. The two began to fight with a vengeance. Both thinking that the other was in the wrong, neither noticed the teacher that stepped closer.

"Malfoy! Shaffer!" Draco jumped, Ginny continued to yell, forgetting that her name was Shaffer. "The two of you better explain why Misters Potter and Black are on the ground!" Draco sneered at the women.

"Detention and ten points will be taken from Ravenclaw each."

"What?!" Ginny finally realized that the angry teacher was talking to her.

"I said Detention!" with that she left the hall. Ginny turned to Draco.

"Its all you fault." She too left. Draco was left standing in the middle on the Hall with many curious eyes watching him.

"Fuck off!" he sneered at the people, then left too.

##

A tall boy of slender build knew what he had done was going to have serious consequences. But he cold not live another night as the play thing to Lord Voldermort. He could not suffer through what the thing said was pleasure, that was worse than the pain. The boy shuddered. Looking over his shoulder he sped up his pace. The Death Eaters could not find him, if they did he would have to return. He must make it to Hogwarts. It was his only hope…

TBC


	11. chapter 10

A/N: So you can thank our lovely 50th reviewer for this chapter and also for parts of the next one, which will have more present time and also some Harry/Sev and Draco/ Ginny. No need to worry.

The Threat of Time.

Chapter 10

"I'm not in the mood."

"What do you mean you're not in the mood?"

"I just can't right now okay?"

"What's your problem?"

"It's not a problem."

"Ohhhhh."

"Don't ohhhh me. It's not a problem. I have a lot on my mind. What do you expect?"

"Hey, I'm not judging you. This sort of thing happens to all guys."

"Nothing's happening Hermione!"

"Sure, sure." Hermione looked at her boyfriend who was pacing the room.

"It's temporary. As soon as my sister gets back safe and sound I'll be working just fine."

Hermione walked over to Ron and swung her arms around his neck. "It's alright Ron. I understand." She whispered into his ear.

Ron shivered and pushed her away. "No. You don't understand. You don't know everything Hermione, despite what you may think. This is not something you can read about and take a test on. It's more complicated than that."

Hermione sat down on her bed with a sigh, "I know that. I'm not trying to pretend like I know everything. I haven't pretended to know why my powers are disappearing have I?"

"You're bringing THAT up again. Jeez, it's not the end of the world. There are many reasons that would explain why your powers aren't working."

"So it's not important? You not being able to get a hard on is important but me losing my powers isn't?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant. But we've talked about this. It could be as simple as you're to stressed out. Maybe it's you subconscious telling you to take it easy."

"Take it easy? How can I take it easy? Final exams are just around the corner and you want me to take it easy?"

"There are more important things than final exams. Like my sister kissing a disease for instance. And I can't do anything about it! Not to mention my best friend is kissing the most loathed teacher in history." Ron began pacing again.

"Well unfortunately they aren't here right now. And we have to deal with one problem at a time. And right now my powers are a problem!"

"Sometimes I think that you just don't care about them. They are god knows where, doing god knows what, and you aren't even worried!"

Hermoine shot up. "Not WORRIED! I'm not WORRIED?! I care about them just as much as you do Ronald Weasley! So don't you DARE say that to me!" She ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Ron stared at the closed door and contemplated running after her. Why should he? She was being a pain in the ass. Ever since the crystal ball incident EVERYTHING has been a problem. It could be the stupidest thing. Like this morning she threw a fit because there wasn't enough toast. Imagine that! Plates and forks flying everywhere. Not to mention she was showing no interest in the well being of their best friend and his sister. How could she not care? But on the other hand, maybe it was just a front. Maybe that's the way she deals with stuff.

With a sigh Ron picked up his coat, which was lying carelessly on a chair and headed out the door.

Outside

"Hermione! Where the hell are you?" And what the hell is she doing outside? Her friend Nancy said that she said she was going for a walk. Didn't think she was THAT mad. She knows we aren't allowed out after dark. What if she's caught? What if I'M caught? Shit I'd better get out of here.

Ron took one last look around and turned to go back inside. Deciding that he's deal with Hermione later.

"Wait! Sir! Please! Help me!" A voice that sounded raspy and desperate called, apparently to Ron. He turned on the direction he supposed the voice was coming from. And just there, he could make out a dark figure walking out of the Forbidden Forest. No wait, it wasn't walking, it was stumbling. Ron watched the figure fall to the ground. It didn't move. Was it dead? He walked towards the fallen figure.

"Ummm, excuse me? Are you alright?" He stopped a few feet away from the man, afraid to get to close. "Hello? Are you awake?"

Suddenly he could feel something behind him. Someone's eyes were on him. He swallowed. He looked down at the figure, and slowly turned around.

"Hermione. You scared me. I thought you were someone else."

"Don't be silly. Who else would it be?" She looked past Ron at the silent form. "Who's that?"

"I don't know. He called to me. And as soon as I turned around he fell. I'm not sure if he's alright."

"Well let's find out." Hermione brushed past Ron and knelt beside the man. She leaned in close and shook him gently, "Hey, hey, wake up. Are you okay? Wake up."

"Hermione!" Ron hissed. "Are you insane! This man could be dangerous!"

She looked up briefly and then back at the man. "Don't be silly Ron. He's unconscious. How harmful can he possibly be?"

Ron grabbed his head in disbelief, "Have you gone mad? Do you hear what you are saying? Are you aware that you are living in a world of unnatural things? This man very well could be dangerous. Unconscious or not. He may not even be unconscious!"

"His breathing is to slow. He can't be aware of anything even if he is conscious." She said knowingly. "We have to get him to the hospital. It looks as though he got in some sort of fight. There are marks all up and down his arm. Not to mention how screwed up his face is." She looked longingly at him. "It looks as though he was handsome at one point."

Ron scowled. What was she trying to say? That he wasn't handsome? That she'd rather be with someone else? Is that it? Would she rather be with this handsome stranger? He's not even that handsome. Besides he looks like he's got to be like thirty or something. Was she attracted to older guys? Or maybe she hopes that he'll be able to perform. What was wrong with him? Where did all these thoughts come from? His girlfriend was leaning over some unconscious stranger that may or may not be dangerous. Plus it was after hours and they were bound to get in trouble, and all he can think about is if his girlfriend is attracted to someone else?

The figure stirred.

"Ron!" Hermione leaped back. "Did you see that? He moved!"

"What do we do? What if he wakes up?" Ron pulled his girlfriend away.

"I though that's what we were trying to do."

"I wasn't expecting him to actually wake up!"

"Well we can't just leave him here!"

"Why not! We can go tell someone. Let them handle it."

"By then it may be to late! We need to help him." She stared at him hard. Her eyes pleading. "Please Ron, we can't just leave him here. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

A flash of Hermione and this stranger shot through his mind. She was wearing this seductive purple slip. Candles were everywhere. She flipped her hair and the stranger took her in his arms. "Oh Hermione, I need you! I need you now!"

"Yes! Give it to me! Yes yes." Her head falls back, exposing her neck to the man. The man ran a long finger along the line of her neck, his eyes heated with lust.

"Oh god, you are so beautiful." He slowly slid the slip from her shoulders. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Hermione moans loudly. "You are such a better lover than my last boyfriend! Yes! Yes!" Fire leaps into the mans eyes, cruelly he grinds his hips into hers.

"Don't mention him to me." Her whispers to the withering Gryffindor beneath him. She moans loudly.

"Ron? Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Hermione suddenly burst out laughing at realizing what she had said. "A ghost! Like we never see ghosts!"

Ron couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I suppose that's pretty funny." He shook his head vigorously to get rid of the impure thoughts.

Hermione wiped a tear away, "Oh Ron! Oh I'm sorry. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Of course we can help him."

Hermione smiled broadly. "Thank you. I promise, this guy is harmless."

Ron and Hermione both took an end of the seemingly lifeless form. "On the count of three....one.....two....three!" The man was surprisingly light. They carried him with great ease up to the castle.

"I wonder if he's been tortured." Hermione stated as they approached the double doors.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well first of all because of all the scars and marks on his body-"

"You looked at his body?"

"On his ARMS and FACE...anyway, and second off all because he's so light. He may have been starved."

They made their way up the steps to the entrance. Ron glaring at the body he held.

Hospital Wing

A tall slender man moaned in his sleep. He had a rough night. No telling if he'd ever be the same again. Not after what he's been through.

"Well at least we know he isn't dead." Said a firm and motherly voice. "You two can go back to your dorms now. It's late. And you know you'll be in big trouble come tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione groaned, knowing what "trouble" meant. Detention.

"Don't seem so down. I'm sure professor Dumbledore won't overlook your courageous efforts. Now off with you two. Go on! Shoo!" The motherly woman smiled after the two as they scrambled off to their dorms. "They make such a nice couple." She turned back to said man. "Tisk tisk, what is someone like you doing at Hogwarts anyway?" she said, though not expecting an answer.

"I'm running," The form mumbled.

"What was that darling? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm running." The man made an effort to sit up.

"Now there will be none of that. You need your rest." She pushed him back down on the pillow with great force, and he moaned in agony. And although she knew

she really should let him sleep, curiosity won over. "What are you running from?"

"From HIM." The man nearly gasped it out. He began to panic. His body shivering.

"Calm down honey. No one is going to harm you. You're under MY care now. No one can touch you." She put a reassuring hand on his stomach. "Oh that reminds me, you must be hungry. Stay here and I'll be right back with something to eat."

He sighed. My work isn't finished yet, he thought weakly. I still have something to do. I know it...what do I have to do? He put his hands over his face in attempt to remember what is was he was supposed to do. "Oh god!" He moaned. "I can't remember!."

The nurse came rushing to his side, with a tray of food in her arms. "Can't remember what? No worry, think about that later. For now, eat." She gently placed the tray in front of the man. He stared at it dumbfounded. "Well don't just stare at it, eat it." He twitched and picked up a spoon. Satisfied, the nurse walked away.

TBC

Please review and tell us which pairing you want to see more of, thank you.


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: WE own nothing, except anything you do not reconnise. Though if we have copied something we will give credit where credit is due.

Warnings: Slash. Het. Ummm... nothing bad in this chapter.

A/N Okay sorry guys that this update has been soooo long in coming. My partner is having some family issues and the next chapter mite take her a while. But do not despair we are continuing this till the finish. Thank you, and remember to review.

**The Threat of Time**

**Chapter 11**

**Present time. Severus**

Severus Snape paced his office floor. Who ever said the patients was a virtue obviously needed to be check into St. Mungos. Snarling he pointed his wand to his left, destroying many potion bottles. What the hell was he going to do? He knew what his younger self had done. All of what he did. There was no way he could face Har... Potter again, or for that matter there was no way he would be able to stand the smiling face of Albus. That man would think it all incredibly funny. Him and Harry Bloody Potter bond together because of a randy teenager. What a laugh.

Looking into the mirror above the sink he let of a sigh of frustration. He was not the young man that Potter and his gang had tormented all those years ago. His eyes held no warmth, no life. His hair still pitch black hung in a greasy mass about his chin, not that it had been grease free when he had been younger but it had gotten worse with age. He was not the same man.

"Why the hell did I have to do that?!" he screamed in outrage at his mirror image. Severus Snape fell to the floor his body curling around itself. His head between his raised knees he wondered what had possessed him to ask Har... Potter to do that?

**Past. Severus Snape.**

He had never thought Harry would go for it. Everyone knew that the spell he had cast on the other boy was used only by married couples. The fact was he had no idea why he had even suggested it. It just felt right somehow. He knew that Harry would be angry with him once he knew exactly what the spell did... but Severus was not worried.

His father had once told him that when he found the person he would be spend the rest of his life with he would know. He remembered at the time scoffing and telling his father that he was not some Bloody girl all hyped up by romance and the like. His father had only smiled in that annoyingly smug way of his and told him that he would know what to do when it happened, that all Snape's knew. That had been the summer before his fifth year.

Now in his seventh year he finally knew what his father had meant. Scowling he turned the page in his potions book. This was not supposed to happen; he was a bloody guy he was not supposed to feel this way. He was not supposed to be stuck in tow bit Muggle romance novel.

"Snape." Lifting his head slightly in acknowledgment to what he assumed was a Slytherin; he turned his thoughts back to his potions book.

"Snape, I want to speak with you." He looked up and was surprised to see Remus Lupin smiling coldly down at him.

"What do you want?" he asked not bothering to conceal the anger in his voice he continued. "How did you get in here?" Severus was seated by the fire place in the Slytherin common room. Lupin smirked slightly.

"I have my ways, but that is not what this is about." He looked deep into the black eyes of the other boy, his own golden eyes shining with some predatory emotion. Severus looked on thoughtfully, he had never seen the man in front of him act this was before.

"What?" he asked his voice suggestion at his anger.

"You are..." he faltered slightly, his face screwed up in thoughts, nodding his head he continued on. "You need to stay away from Shaffer." Severus was surprised but he did not show that to the werewolf.

"Why? He is Slytherin after all." Why would Lupin not want him around Harry?

"I have my reasons." Lupin leaned in close to Severus, he seemed to pause then he rushed out of the room. Severus stared after him, even more confused then before. Had Remus Lupin just sniffed him?

**Past. Draco and Ginny. **

This was great, just great stuck with an angry and fuming Weasley and no way out of it. Draco bit back a smile as he watches Ginny unsuccessfully try to wipe away a smug of ash off her face. Stop it! Why are you thinking about her? Why are you thinking about smiling? Draco shook his head violently, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He did not need this.

"Stop that!" Ginny barked at him, her red hair falling about her face. She really was beautiful... Arghh... stop it! He commanded himself. he looked up and down her body with a leer. She blushed a bright red and lowered her eyes.

"Stop what, Red?" he voice was low and husky. Draco sneered when he was her shudder slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Shaffer you may leave now." The professor that had given them the detention frowned at them, hey eyes boring holes into Draco's head.

"Best you go to your dorms." She said before stalking out of the room. Ginny stood, rubbing away ash from her pants; their detention had been to clean the fire places in the professor's class. There were four total.

"Come one, lets go. I'm tired." Slowly she started to walk toward the door, telling herself that she was not waiting for Draco to walk with her. She gave a small sigh of relief when she felt him walked next to her.

"So."

"So." Draco mocked lightly. Ginny blushed and looked away.

"About that kiss, Weasley, it was nothing. That thing that happened the other day, it was nothing. Just... hormones' acting up is all." Ginny looked at him her large brown eyes glowing with an unknown emotion.

"Draco? Do you know anything about what was hitting us the other day?" Startled by the change of subject Draco said nothing, his silver eyes watching her move beside him.

"Draco?" Merlin she had great lips! All red and with enough pout to make them look as if she had just finished a lengthy snoging session. Feeling the same thing that he had the other day he looked away, hoping that he could stamp out the warm feeling fluttering about his chest. He did not need to feel this way about a Weasley. Smiling at her he turned the corner. Why did I just smile at her? he asked himself as he left her standing at the corner. He needed to find Potter, the two of them had to speak on a few important matters.

**Ginny, Past.**

Merlin he is sexy! Ginny was instantly outraged by her thoughts. So what if he had been acting nicer? He was still a Bloody Malfoy and a Bastard at that. Even though she tried to think otherwise, she knew that she was starting to like the guy. When he had said that their kiss and the moment that they had shared were nothing, she had felt a tightening in her stomach and she felt tears try to push there way out of her eyes.

But then he had to go and smile at her like that! Prat! Did he know that she felt a fluttering in her chest and belly when ever he did that? Did he know that when he smiled at her like that she felt an almost irresistible urge to jump on him and kiss him till her face turned blue?

"Draco?!" he continued to walk. Resigning herself to solving the mystery alone she walked toward the library.

**Harry. Past.**

Harry sat in the Great Hall, alone, waiting for someone to show up. Who he did not know, part of him was waiting for Ginny she was a good friend after all and a fellow Gryffindor. He smirked, at home at least. He even had something that he wanted to speak with Draco about, that piece of information would have surprised the hell out of Ron and Hermione. Thinking of his friends he lower he head to the table, waiting on one last person... Severus Snape.

There was no use denying it, he felt something for the younger version of his Potions Professor. Something about the other boy drew him in. Harry shock his head he should be trying to make friends with the Marauders, at the very least his mother. But no he had to sit here pinning away for a man that he always knew to hate him dearly and completely.

"Pot... Shaffer." Harry lifted his head, Stormy silver eyes glared down at him.

"Malfoy." Draco continued to stare at him.

"What?" he finally asked when he could not stand to be under the intense eyes. Draco smirked.

"I wondered if you would like to take a walk." Harry sat still, moving nothing and showing no emotion on his face.

"Why?" he asked, his voice reviling his suspicions. Draco shrugged, or what could be considered a shrug, his left shoulder twitched slightly.

"The two of us have some things to discus." He seemed to not think that what he was asking was strange.

"You know who I am right?" Draco glared at him. "Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived? Your school enemy?" Harry shook his head, dismissing the blonde from his mind he placed his head back on the table, forgetting that a few moments ago he had wanted to speak with him.

"Harry." Draco said it sharply, drawing the attention of the Slytherins around them. They glared at who they thought was an enemy to the Slytherin house, but did nothing.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry mumbled from the table top. Harry felt Draco's anger but he did not move or lift his head. When he was sure that Draco was gone he also stood, stretching his body as he went. He really had sat for far too long.

Walking through the Great Hall, he felt eyes watching him, making a quick survey he found that one Remus Lupin stared furiously at him. Harry smirked, not knowing why the younger version of his mentor was so angry. Remus stood up, obviously wanting to fight Harry, but before he could reach Harry, Lily Evens caught up with him, her bright green eyes glances at Harry with worry.

Harry not really caring to find out why Remus was angry walked out of the hall toward the Slytherin common rooms.

Before he could say the password to let him in Severus walked out. Surprise showed briefly on his face before the mask fell into place, hiding everything that he was feeling to everyone.

"Well... how are we today?" Severus leaning forward so that when he spoke the last word it his breath was hot against Harry's neck. Blushing Harry mumbled that he was fine. The intense dark eyes swept down Harry's body slowly, till they once again rested on Harry's eyes. The mask fell for a moment and Harry shuddered when he saw the look that Severus had. A look that said mine.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, Severus smirked and raised an eyebrow as if to say You know. Suddenly remembering the spell, maybe that was not such a good idea. Severus leaned forward again, his lips almost touching Harry's ear. A hot tongue flicked out and ran the length of Harry's ear, making the green-eyed boy moan in pleasure.

"Come with me."

**TBC**


	13. chapter 12

**A/N Okay, sorry guys but the story is coming to an end, maybe two or three chapters left. If any of you want a sequel I, sassw14, might be persuaded to write one. That is if enough of you want one, it would of course be posted under my name. Okay, the next chapter will take a week or two, sorry. Thank you for all the reviews, we very much appreciated them. Hmm.... There will be some relationship stuff in the next chapter... On to the story. **

**The Threat of Time**

**Chapter 12**

**Dumbledore's office: Present Time**

Dumbledore removed a lemon drop from his pocket and offered it to Severus Snape. Snape glared at the old man and shook his head. Dumbledore shrugged and put the candy into his mouth. "More for me." He returned his attention to some papers scattered about his desk. Snape cleared his throat and Dumbledore looked up at him, peering through his half moon glasses. "Was there something you wished to discuss Severus?"

He paused hesitantly, "Yes, it's regarding the children."

"Oh? Have you found them?"

Snape breathed in deeply, "I did."

"Are you going to tell me where they are?" Dumbledore seemed almost bored. Like he already knew the answer. Bastard, Snape thought to himself.

"1986, Hogwarts"

"You are sure? The spell worked then?"

Snape glared at him. Why was he making him explain himself? Did he get some sort of sick joy watching him squirm? "Not exactly."

Dumbledore laced his long fingers together, staring intently at Snape. "How then, might I ask, do you know?"

"Because I remember. I was a seventh year in 1986." Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain further.

"Ahh yes, indeed you were." He nodded his head as if remembering. "So the spell was a complete waste then? It failed completely?"

Sighing with the relief that the headmaster wasn't pressing the subject, he replied "Not necessarily. I was making progress. Given a few more days I would have found them regardless..." He shifted slightly, then composing himself he continued, "regardless of the memories."

"I see. And how are they doing?"

"They're fine." He said almost too quickly.

"Nothing that the ministry can't fix?"

Snape nodded. "But the spell was having some unusual side affects. Whenever I tried to locate one of the children it would send a shooting pain to their persons."

"That is odd, I'll have to look into that. You're sure you were performing the spell right Severus?"

Snape stared icily at the old man. "It was perfect." He said coldly.

"Very well, very well." Nodding to himself he continued, "I will inform the ministry immediately. You needn't worry about anything. Just keep teaching your classes as you have been and everything will be fine." Dumbledore dismissed him with a wave of his arm, "If that is all-" He said, not really a question. Snape stood and without a sound glided out of the headmaster's office.

Merlin he hated him, always speaking to him as a child. At least he didn't ask what the memories were, he thought bitterly to himself. Not that it's any of his god damned business. What happened to him in the past was...well the past. Something to be forgotten. The only thing was, he couldn't forget, the memories were still fresh in his mind. Gnawing at brain, screaming out at him. Begging to be relived. How will I ever face Potter when he returns? He shook his head mentally. Mustn't think about that. Potter is and forever will be nothing to him. A mistake he made when he was young. Nothing more....

"Severus, I would like a word with you if you don't mind." Professor McGonagall's face appeared outside the door of a classroom.

Snape looked at her with a hint of annoyance.

"Please, it's important. I wouldn't ask you otherwise. It's regarding Miss Granger."

Miss Granger? Why would he give a shit about Miss Granger? But he found his curiosity pull him into her room. "What about Miss Granger?" He barked, sitting in a chair adjacent to her desk.

Professor McGonagall followed his lead and sat down. "It seems she has been having a little difficulty with her powers recently. Ever since Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy have gone missing."

"I know. What do you want ME to do about it? It's clear that she is over stressed. Her power will come back in a matter of time. Seriously Minerva, it's not as though this is the first time a student has suffered from power loss. It's temporary. Now if you don't mind-" Snape made to stand but McGonagall cut him short.

"Sit down Severus." Snape was a little taken aback by the tone she had used with him, so he slowly sat back down. "I have been doing a little research, and it seems that her symptoms are all wrong for post stress power loss. She can't even get a spark."

"Seriously Minerva, I don't see how this involves me. I really do have other things I need to take care of."

"I think it might be Guineva." She stated flatly.

Snape just stared at her. "Are you sure?"

McGonagall sighed. "No I'm not sure. But I was hoping that you might have some ideas. I'm not very familiar about the disease."

Snape ran a hand through his greasy black hair. Guineva wasn't a very well known disease. It was still being studied. But from what he knew about it, Guineva could be extremely dangerous. Sudden power failure can cause damage to the body, making it difficult, or nearly impossible to ever perform magic again. The cause was unknown. But there were a few things that could slow down the process if caught early. If one waited to long, the victim may never be able to perform again.

"I know of something. The most affective potion, it's called Guislaxis, takes several weeks to prepare. It's a very complicated mixture, and by the time it's completed it might be to late."

McGonagall sucked in her breath. Hearing what she had dreaded.

"But-" Snape continued, "There is something that I could give her in the meantime, it will seemingly freeze her in the stage she's at until I can get the other potion completed. But that can be dangerous, there is no way to tell for sure if what she has is Guineva, and if we freeze her at her current state, it may end up that she will be stuck like that." He scratched his head. Totally engrossed. Finally, something to take his mind off Potter.

"We will have to discuss it with Miss Granger immediately."

Snape nodded vaguely. "I have her tomorrow; I'll speak with her after class."

"Thank you Severus." Snape stared at her with disbelief. Never in all his years teaching there, had she ever said thank you. They rarely ever spoke. Their rivalry was popular gossip amongst the students. Heads of their house, they were in constant quarrel. But why not? He nodded solemnly and without another word left her classroom.

**Hogwarts: Present**

"You are weak. I knew you weren't ready for this. How could I be so foolish?" Lucius Malfoy glared coldly at his son, who stood nearly shivering in front of him.

"Father don't-"

"Don't speak to me. I don't want to hear any of your excuses." He snatched the time turner out of his son's hand. "All I asked you to do was get rid of the girl. You can't even do something as simple as that. You are no son of mine."

Draco stared dumbly at the time turner.

"You didn't think I'd let you go back did you? You won't need this anymore. You are coming with me." Lucius grasped Draco's arm and forcefully pulled him towards the door. But Draco stopped suddenly.

"Stop." He yanked his arm free.

"What did you just say to me?" He growled.

Draco faltered for only a moment, he was used to this sort of treatment from his father. He composed himself and replied, "I had a plan of my own. And if you took three seconds to hear what I have to say, you might discover that it's a lot better than your plan, which is to destroy everyone. Did you ever stop to consider that there might be an easier way?" His glare matched his father's. They stood almost eye to eye. Draco slightly shorter.

"You think you have a better idea?" He asked mockingly. "Let's hear it then. This aught to be good." He sat with a flourish onto an overstuffed chair. They were currently in the Slytherin common room.

Draco frantically searched his mind for something clever to say. Stalling for time, he walked to the chair facing his father.

"I'm waiting."

"The girl is not as useless as you may think." Draco began.

"I'll bet she isn't. Performing some 'extra' services is she?" He smirked.

"She's not like that! Don't say that about her!"

Lucius' eyes widened in amusement. "Touchy are we?"

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that she could be useful to us. She is close to Potter. So why not get her to join us, then use her to get to Potter?"

"Because you half wit, that'll take to much time. You know how impatient HE gets. He'll have my life faster than you can hop on a broomstick." He leaned back in his chair. An exasperated look on his face. He will never learn, he thought to himself.

"I'm close. I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in no time. After that it'll be a synch. You'll get Harry to come to you quicker that way."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment. "You might not be so useless after all."

Draco smirked.

"Get her to bring Potter to me. I'll deliver him to Master personally."

Draco nodded.

"Your time is limited. If you aren't back here at this very spot in one week, I'll have to deal with this situation myself."

"There will be no need for that." Draco replied, flipping his blonde hair away from his face. "They'll be here."

"I sincerely hope so...For you're sake."

Draco stood with a flourish and glided over to his father. He leaned in close, "You will never be as powerful as him." And with that he stepped away. The time turner in his hands.

Lucius looked down briefly at the hand that had been holding the time turner then looked back up at his son. He smiled wickedly. "Well? What are you still doing here?"

Draco fumbled with the time turner, and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

**Hospital Wing: Present**

"You're looking much better today." Madame Promfrey was rushing around tending to her duties, occasionally stopping to check on her newly arrived patient.

"Has he come?" The stranger sat up with ease.

"Your recovery is remarkable. With any luck, you'll be out of here in a matter of days." She handed him a cup full of some silvery liquid. The man shook his head and held the cup away from his face. "Well what were you expecting? Pumpkin juice? Now drink up." He slowly brought the cup to his lips; he closed his eyes and drank all the contents in one gulp. "There we go, now that wasn't so bad." She took the cup and set it on the bedside table. "I'll be back to check on you as soon as I can. For now just rest."

Just rest? He needed to find Malfoy. He was here. He remembered now. He must find Malfoy and stop him before it was too late. He made to get out of bed, but all of a sudden he heard the sounds of two people approaching him.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Like I care."

"Common Ron. Don't be so heartless. Look, he's awake!" Hermione walked up to the man. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking amused. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a slightly louder than normal tone.

"I'm fine." He replied, mocking her tone. This made Ron laugh.

"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione scowled.

"What? I can't help it. The man's funny."

"Oh, so now you like him? Just a second ago you couldn't care less weather he was dead or alive."

Ron gave the man an apologetic look.

"Look, all I want is to get out of here." He said, directing his comment at Ron.

"Well that's hopeless. You can't get out of here while Madame Promfrey is watching. She's like a hawk. Nothing gets past her." Ron replied.

"I HAVE to. It's a matter of life or death. There's someone in this school, someone very dangerous." His eyes became distant.

Hermione took the stranger's hand and looked worriedly into his eyes. "Who? Who is in the school? Is it Voldermort?"

The man nearly passed out at the mention of HIS name. He pulled his hand from her grasp and stared in disbelief at her. "You say his name as though you do not fear him."

"I don't." Hermione stated flatly.

"But I am." Ron chimed in. "You don't know what he's capable of Hermione. You didn't grow up in this world."

Hermione looked hurt for a moment. "Have I not been here for the past seven years? Have I not been there by both yours and Harry's side? Have I done nothing?"

The stranger recognized the name. "Harry Potter? The boy who lived? You two know him?"

Ron looked at him, "Yeah, he's our best friend."

"Do you know where he is?" A sense of urgency rang through his voice.

"No, unfortunately we don't know for sure. But he, Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, and Malfoy, are suspected to be in the past. About twenty or so years ago." Hermione retorted. Looking proud of herself. Ever since her powers...she had to say even more intelligent things than she said before.

"Malfoy? Malfoy who?" His fright showed easily in his voice.

Ron scowled, "Draco Malfoy, the biggest git in this entire-"

"I need to go."

"Go where? Can we help? We're very useful." Hermione asked hopefully. Wanting desperately to do whatever she could. Clearly he knew something about what was going on.

He looked thoughtfully, he never thought that he'd have help. But why not? They knew the school. They could help him get around. Maybe they even knew where he was.

"I need to find Lucius Malfoy."

Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock. Hermione spoke up first. "What makes you think he'll be here?"

"It's to complicated to explain. If you come with me, it'll all make sense soon. But we have to hurry."

This time Ron spoke up first, "There's something you're not telling us. I think we have a right to know what's going on here. That's our best friend and my little sister."

"Please, don't make me explain that now. It'll take to long. We MUST GO." The stranger stood, and began looking for his clothes.

"At least tell us your name." Hermione said, as she stooped down to help him.

The man breathed deeply, "I'm Ignatius Malfoy, Son of Draco and Ginny Malfoy..."

TBC


End file.
